Life in Death
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry doesn't like the way his life is going and with his last connection to earth gone Harry takes the jump of his life. Rated M for violence, suggested themes, language, and future relationships. Please Review I enjoy your comments!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

Chapter One

The rain was always a constant comfort to one small soul on Privet Drive. The lightening was the only light he ever trusted now a days and the thunder was the sweetest of lullaby's when he slept. The rain was the tears he cried all his life and the ones he fought back even now. This young boy had two lives and neither one of them he enjoyed. There was the life with his aunt and uncle the one where everyday he did his chores, was starved, and even beaten. His other life was one of magic and fantasy. He went to a school where pictures talked and people brew potions and casted spells. The same school whose Head Master manipulated all those around him. The students, The teachers and at one time even the boy who sat on the roof.

This young boy was Harry Potter, the boy who truly never could get a break. His once unruly hair now hung in long loose curls. Over the summer his body had changed in many ways. His already slim body took on a slimmer waste and shoulders even his hips now help a some what delicate curve. He had lost much of his baby fat making his face more sharper and aristocratic. His large green eyes had some how fixed themselves leaving him to forsake he glasses in the past. Smiling the boy wonder looked down at his hands the pale skin shimmering with every bolt of lightening. In his hands glinted a long thin knife of silver with a pearly white handle and ruby accents.

Looking up into the dark clouds once more Harry thought about his passing year at Hogwarts. It had started out so wonderful as always. He was picked up by Hagrid and taken to Diagon Alley to pick of his school things and then to Grimmauld Place where him and Sirius had gotten to meet up before he went off to school. His two best friends Ron and Hermione beside him smiling and laughing along with them as 'Snuffles' escorted them to there seats on the train before bounding of with Remus tripping on the leash they had locked onto his collar for show. He smiled at the mirror of Remus's laughing eyes and Sirius slobbering all over the poor werewolf's face. After that school progressed as normal till that night. He had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius and in hopes to save him Harry fell into the trap that had been set and lost the only family he had left. Tears fell from his eyes as he replayed the memory over and over again in his head. With a sob he closed his eyes and watched the movie play out in his head at what he had discovered next in the hospital wing at Hogwarts when the others thought him asleep.

-Flashback-

Slowly the boy who lived open his eyes taking in a long painful breath before closing them once more as voices began to approach his bed. He listened as the curtain were drawn back and he heard his headmasters voice whispering, "Poor Harry who would have known the child would go dark so soon"

Harry bit down a scream of protest forcing himself to continue to feign sleep. Soon another voice replied one he distinctly recognized as Ron's , "please there is nothing poor about him. He is worshipped by everyone even his relatives. Ill be glad when they throw him in Azkaban for life. That is after he murders the Dark Lord"

Harry slowly bit back his tears as he heard another voice he knew so well Hermione's "Professor do I still get all the things I requested when they take over his belongings and assists'? "

"Yes that was the bargain for you trying to turn him away from the dark these many years. I underestimated Voldemort's impression upon the poor boy. But to shove his own Godfather into the veil, I truly have failed as him mentor to the light. Come let us go before he awakes we need to make arrangements for him to go back to his relatives till we have need of him once more"

He heard the curtain open and close once more and slowly he let his tears fall as he sat up ignoring the pain. Betrayed they had all turned against him."

-End Flashback-

Harry clenched the knife tighter as he remembered how things had turned out. He held the knife up carefully examining the blade with a keen eye and with a cruel laugh he sheathed it at his wrist. It was to easy to have such a means to his own death. No this was not how he would go. To messy and to bloody he had already seen and spilt so much blood. His death would have to be one without blood. Swallowing stiffly he looked down at his now empty hands as he remembered what happened next.

-Flashback-

The train ride to the station was lonely and a very quiet one. With a hum the young Gryphendor pulled out a muggle cd player and headphones. Thanks to much work and fuss Hermione had figured out a charm to make them work in partially magical areas like the train or homes. Though it still didn't work in Hogwarts due to the magical saturation. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through them.

It wasn't till several hours later that he felt the train pull to a stop at their destination. Standing he quickly removed his back pack from above him before slipping out of the car and into the baggage area. Smiling he cooed at Hedwig before sighing. Leaning forward he unclipped the cage door and opened whispering gently, "Hedwig look I don't know what's going to happen this summer so I want you t go stay with Remus ok?" with a hoot the owl took off into the sky fading into the distance.

Smiling the young boy picked up his trunk and walked through the barrier and down the way till he spotted his uncle standing there looking just as large and angry as he always did. Sighing softly Harry slipped up to Vernon silently not even flinching when a big chunky hand grabbed the back of his neck in a bruising grip guiding him to the car like some piece of trash. The car ride was long and tortures with his uncle gruff voice mumbling obscene things about him and his freakishness but one comment struck home the most, "No parents, no friends, I don't even know why you let yourself live. This world would just be better with you gone and with you your freakishness"

Would the world be better off if he left it? He had noone really here he cared about anymore. Hedwig and Remus where the only ones he still cared for and even they would be leaving this world soon. Hedwig was an owl and could survive in any world. But Remus not many knew was dying. The death of Sirius had been the final straw in his hardships. The death of his mate and unborn child was all he could take. The wolf in him was slowly killing itself now and Hedwig would keep him company till his last days.

-End Flashback-

Chuckling gently Harry pulled out a small letter opening it gently he read the choppy handwriting. The paper alredy stained in ink and finger smudges.

_Dear Pup of Remus,_

_Hello pup though I do know who you are I dare not write your name in this letter. As you know Remus was of my pack and as his alpha it is my duty to inform you that Remus has passed away. As you are his little one I felt it necessary to inform you that he has joined his mate and unborn child on the other side. I am sorry for the loss of Remus, your godfather and future godson. Enclosed in this letter is a mark of the pack , Remus's Ring, you are always welcome to join we are loyal to pack first always. _

_Alpha Fenrir Greyback_

Only two days had passed since he had received this letter and the beating that had come with his. Clutching the letter tightly he stood walking out to the edge of the roof. Taking a deep even breath Harry tucked the letter back into his pocket and taking one last look at the chain around his neck gripping the two rings upon its centre before closing his eyes an letting gravity take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A tall brunette stood in the door way of a new two story house. The blue door way framed by dark brown walls. This was their new home.

Smiling the older teen stepped into the living room area of the smiling only a bit as he spotted two other teen attempting to unpack.

One was a slightly shorter blonde with shining blue eyes and a loving smile holding up what looked to be a microwave. Beside him was a black haired Japanese boy with Persian blue eyes and a stern look on his face carrying a box of canned foods.

Dancing around the two teens was the shortest of their little messed up family. He was laughing purple eyes shining as a three foot long chestnut braid flew behind him.

It wasn't long before the taller Japanese man balanced the box on one arm before grabbing the braid of the shorter teen yanking it harshly only to receive a surprised yelp and whimper.

"Oh come on Hee-chan what was that for!" cried the braided one lightly holding the back of his head tightly.

With a smirk the perfect shoulder replied, "Maxwell either grab a box and help or stay out of the way."

Laughing the blonde sauntered into the room once more this time not carrying anything and Duo looked at him and scowled, "What you laughing at Q-Ball!"

Snorting the blonde shrugged before bursting into yet more giggles walking up to the tall brunette by the door speaking softly, "Trowa why don't you go give Wufei a hand up stairs and do the room you and Duo will be sharing hmm?"

As if on cue a tall scholar Chinese teen came down the stairs with a sigh and a pair of bright green boxers in his hand.

Throwing them at Duo the black eyes teen shouted, "Maxwell you will keep you disgusting undergarments out of the hallway! We have been here for less than two days and you are already being a pig! Learn some discipline!"

Throwing the boxers into the other teens face he stomped back up the stairs his hand gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

Heero frowned and put down his box before slipping up the stairs after the slightly smaller teen.

Trowa's brow twitched and he turned to Quatre who sighed and nodded his head, "Yes let's not push it just come help me in there kitchen okay?" With a nod the tall brunette picked up the box his fellow pilot had put down and carried it into the kitchen with ease.

Duo laughed lightly before heading up the steps quietly and slipping into the room he would be sharing with Trowa before slipping out the window and onto the roof with a small laugh. Quatre had gotten the built in ladder from that window specifically for him as he was prone to lay there and relax.

Reaching the roof he looked around and took a step toward the centre of the roof and then over to Quatre's window balcony. Sitting down he allowed his legs to swing over the tall blonde's balcony.

The braided teen slowly closed his eyes before suddenly finding himself flying forward with a sharp pain in his upper shoulders and back. Twisting himself he landed on the balcony on his back as something else landed on him knocking the air from his lungs in a big whoosh.

"Duo what was that! You better not have broken anything!" he heard the blonde shout from below.

"Maxwell you alright?"

"02 answer us!"

"Duo you hurt"

Groaning the small teen sat up whatever was on him rolled into his lap he rubbed the back of his head gingerly before shouting back to the others, "I'm alright and no nothings broken but I don't know what hit me!"

Looking down his breath caught and gently he replied just as the other four reached the door guns drawn, "Scratch that what hit me might be hurt."

In his lap was a smaller teen than even him. Long waste length black hair spilled slowly Duo turned the boy over to find him completely unconscious a bruise forming on his cheek where he had probably propelled into Duo.

Slowly Duo examined the boy as the other four pilots remained silent the kid was obviously no threat at the moment. Grimacing Duo lifted up the boys right sleeve finding a small intricate dagger pulling it from the sheath he examined carefully before speaking softly, "To intricate to be used for actual combat most likely just for decoration or family heirloom." As he continued to search the boy he came across a small note folded up opening it his eyes widened as he read, "Oh dam poor kid"

Quatre snatched the paper quickly scanning before tears brimmed in his eyes, "he just lost two family members and an unborn… That's horrible. According to the date it was just two days ago!"

Growling Heero stepped forward grabbing the kids wrist harshly checking for a pulse, "Bring him inside I want to question him when he wakes. And finish searching him to make sure he has no other weapons on him. Also check him for other injuries don't want the kid dead before I have my answers."

Though however cold that statement had been the others nodded. They didn't know the kid so they didn't know why he was here and until they did he could be a threat. Even with the war over it didn't mean there still wasn't a few radicals revenge.

Sighing Duo stood before lifting up the kid bridal style grunting lightly, "Damn Hee-chan this kid feels really light. Q-Ball how old do you think he might be?"

Humming gently the blonde brushed back a piece of his hair carefully before replying, "Well judging from his size and how light he feels to you id guess about 13 maybe 14."

Nodding Duo carried him in and laid him down on Quatre's bed gently. The other pilots all stood around as both Duo and Quatre finished searching him only coming across a chain with two rings on it clearly family heirlooms.

Frowning he carefully examined them and then the dagger they pulled of the boy, "Ah Duo you were right the dagger's symbol matches the crest on the Lupin ring!"

Smiling he set the note, necklace, and dagger with halter and sheath on the bedside table. Nodding to Duo the braided teen backed up as Quatre slowly removed the teen's shirt none were expecting what they saw.

Foot shaped bruises marred the boys pale chest and stomach. Several scars from what seemed like a belt buckle crisscrossed over the younger boys back. Several other scars were etched along his body were unusual. Like the claw like marks on his left shoulder and the knife wound on his arm to the strange pierced scar and lightening bolt scar.

Quatre put a hand over his mouth as he examined them carefully finally speaking after several long moments, "Signs of abuse and malnourishment. Judging from the lack of self defence and varying age of the scars I would say from a parental figure or someone he knew. He is severally underweight which means he could before older than what I had guessed earlier."

Sighing Heero stepped forward and examined the boy before stating clearly, "Alright let him rest when he awakens we will question him about the current wounds and how he ended up here but we will not ask about the scars as that will only cause him to panic. Quatre as he is to be resting in your room and you are more adept with strangers he will be under your watchful eyes. The rest of us will stand guard one at a time with you at all times. Who ever got to him could come looking for him. Duo as you do not seem to like helping us set up the house you will stay here with Quatre first."

Nodding in understanding none saw Quatre smile gently at the mothering tone in the perfect soldier's voice. Not many knew but all the pilots had hidden traits. Quatre and Heero were the mother hens of the family while Wufei liked to be the teacher of the group. Trowa was the silent protection and Duo despite his jokefull exterior was always the person you could come to with your problems. Smiling the blonde pulled up a chair next to the bed covering the boy up carefully brushing the boys locks to the side before sitting down carefully taking the boys hand into his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been two weeks since the young boy had fallen into their hands and still he had not awakened.

Heero had been researching the young boy and so far they had found very little information. They had discovered that he was only a year younger than them turning seventeen in the next few weeks. His name was Harry James Potter and he was an orphan. They found his current legal guardians and had attempted to call them and let's just say they were already filing for guardianship of the younger teen. Heero gripped the handle of his gun tightly as he remembered exactly how that encounter had went.

-Flashback-

Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei stood in front of a small white house one Privet Drive. They had come to discuss the small boy that had fallen into their possession only a few days prior.

Stepping forward Heero knocked gently and the door opened to a tall horse faced woman.

With a sneer she looked at them and screeched, "What do you want!"

Heero frowned before raising his preventer badge carefully, "I am Agent Wing and these are my partners we are here to ask you a few questions on you nephew a mister Harry James Potter?"

With an ugly glare the woman growled the venom in her voice sent shivers down even Duo's spine at the amount of disgust, "That little freak ran off. I want nothing to do with him. Ungrateful wretch never should have been dropped here to begin with! Freak of a demon! He is unworthy of all; we were forced to do for him. Leave I want none of this to be spoken of again. His stuff has been destroyed as I hope he is dead" The door slammed shut in front of their faces and Heero turned to face his small family already Duo's eyes had gained a small red sheen indicating Shinigami was taking over. Even Trowa held a hardness in his eyes Heero hadn't seen since the war ended.

With nods from the others Heero drew his gun before shooting the lock and slamming the door open with his foot all four had guns drawn and aimed for the three people in the living room.

The tall horse like woman from before and beside her a large whale of a man with beady eyes and blonde hair. Between them was a large child with the same looks as the man.

Heero smirked at the looks of horror on their faces as his three partners jumped into actions, "Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley you are hereby arrested by the preventers on the premises of child abuse and neglect. Mr. Dudley Dursley you are herby arrested for harassment and physical violence. Anything you say can and will be used against you. If you cannot afford a layer then one will be appointed to you by the preventers."

Laughing lightly Duo took pleasure in 'accidently' twisting Vernon's wrist to much snapping the delicate bone beneath. Heero gave him a pointed look and Duo just shrugged and muttered, "oops".

With a snort of amusement Trowa lifted the horse faced woman from the couch cuffing her quickly and efficiently ignoring the protests and shrieks from the woman.

With a growl of annoyance Wufei pulled the struggling boy into a choke hold marching him out the door in a military fashion.

Heero searched the house finding what looked to be the burned remains of a trunk outside and sighed. So they did burn all his things. Well that was alright they could certainly buy him new things and put him through very good schooling. They would be better guardians then these idiots.

With a huff he helped his fellow pilots lock them into the car and drive off leaving all of Privet Drive in a gossiping uproar.

-End Flashback-

Chuckling the perfect soldier slipped into the room holding Harry and Quatre who still had not left the boys side. They could barely get the young blonde to eat or even sleep once the blonde had found out about the boys home life. It had been horrifying seeing Quatre's reaction to his report on the Dursley's.

Biting back a shiver Heero laid his head against the door way and closed his eyes allowing the memory to replay in his head gently.

- Flash back-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SLEPT IN A FUCKING CUPBOARD!" the normal quiet and polite blonde screamed at his fellow pilot.

"Now 04 don't get ahead of yourself, I haven't finished my report yet," Heero sighed as he looked into the now silver eyes of the 04 pilot. Shit he did not need Zero right now.

"You mean to tell me that you found all this evidence and there testimonies and you just arrested them for a fair trial! That will only put Harry under even more stress once he wakes up! I won't allow it! Heero this is not going to happen!" The blonde threw his arm back sending a priceless vase to the floor with an ear splitting crash.

Broken pieces of porcelain were spread across the floor making Wufei and Trowa wince. That had been Quatre's sister's vase oh this wasn't getting any prettier.

"Winner you need to calm down!" Heero shouted gently.

"Calm down…You want ME to CALM DOWN!" launching forward Quatre grabbed the wing pilot by the throat crashing him into the wall with a sickening crunch, "That young man is laying in my bed sick and injured by his own Family! He has whip marks! And words carved into his fucking flesh and you want me to show MERCY!"

Heero let out a small gasp his Persian blue eyes looking into his fellow pilots now liquid silver eyes, "Quatre this isn't you snap out of it."

Slowly the silver sheen swirled with blue and the pale hand fell from Heero's throat as a now crying blonde collapsed to the ground holding his hand to his chest, "Oh Allah Heero I'm sorry. I just oh Allah what have I done?"

Slowly Duo slipped forward and laid a hand on Quatre's shoulder only to have it thrown off.

Standing the aristocratic blonde looked away from his friends his voice soft and saddened, "Please let me know how everything progresses I wish to retire to my room," and with that he slipped off to his room with a delicate carefulness. Heero pulled himself off the wall gripping his now dislocated shoulder with a sigh.

-End Flashback-

Sighing gently he looked up at the blonde who was now looking at him sadly, tears around his eyes. Stepping forward Heero simply shook his head and Quatre nodded knowing he was forgiven for his earlier deeds.

Standing the blonde picked up the bowl on the bedside table taking a few bites of the cold stew within it.

"The trial went without any problems Harry has been relinquished to me and Wufei as his legal guardians now. His family is also in jail for the remainders of their life. It seems having five of the top preventers on the case were too much for the jury to handle. It didn't even take five minutes for them to reach their decision. Oh and Sally finally got back with his DNA scan and umm well we have an unexpected development. It seems the Dursley's aren't his only family."

Looking up in shock the blonde silently urged Heero to continue what he had to say.

With a shrug he continued, "Trowa is his biological Half Brother. We haven't told him yet we were thinking of doing it here in a few minutes if you wanted to be present."

Shaking his head Quatre sat back down next to the younger boy taking his smaller hand into his gently closing his eyes.

Heero nodded and silently left the room to join the other three pilots in the kitchen where he was confronted by a very hyperactive braided teen, "So is Q-ball speaking yet!"

With a shake of his head all four of them fell into a small silence before Wufei finally spoke up, "Oh Trowa we have some interesting news for you by the way!"

Trowa looked at the Chinese man with a frown, "What?"

Duo skipped over and slid into the tall leaf green teens lap snuggling up against his lovers chest as Wufei smirked in interest, "Well turns out you have a little brother!"

Trowa's eyes widened and Duo laughed kissing him gently on the cheek, "Tro! You have a little brother! That means two additions to our little family! Who is it Wu-man!"

Growling the swordsman, "Its Wufei you imbecile and no there aren't two additions only one. Harry is your half brother Trowa… If we had known sooner we would have put you as his guardian. Instead of me and Heero"

Trowa looked at the other pilots with wide eyes before gently setting Duo to the floor and slipping into the room with the silent blonde and coma like teen.

Kneeling in front of the bed beside Quatre he slowly took his now younger brother's hand into his own as if to pull the teen from his slumber. The other pilots slipped into the room as well to watch Trowa's reaction to his new little brother.

When slowly a small shifting happened in the bed, in a second all five pilots were around the bed looking at the prone teen even Quatre now had his eyes trained on the smaller teen.

Slowly as if it were a struggle soot black eyelashes fluttered and then opened to reveal a set of startling green eyes of the boy who had fallen into their family only two weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: To Clear a few things up Im putting this basic thing in. Harry is 16-17 all the pilots are already 18/19. Also when it comes to hieght Trowa is the tallest followed by Wufei and Quatre as a tie then Heero then Duo is the shortest pilot Harry is about four inches smaller than Duo. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre are all 5'11 and up. Harry is roughly 5'1". So shortest of all.

Chapter Four

Slowly Harry came forth from the darkness and the first thing he noticed was that there was no pain and the bed he was on was defiantly too soft to be from a hospital. Where in the world was he.

Slowly he blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness of the strange room. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he slowly looked up into a pair of light blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

Blinking, he slowly let his eyes travel around the room meeting the eyes of four other people as well.

The tall blonde with blue eyes, a black haired oriental boy with blue eyes and another black haired oriental boy next to him with black eyes. On the other side of the bed was a man with chestnut brown hair and bright purple eyes and beside him kneeling was a man with reddish brown hair and green eyes almost like his own.

With a grown he slowly attempted to sit up only to be helped by the green eyed boy.

Looking at them he slowly opened his lips whispering hoarsely, "Where am I?"

Smiling lightly the blonde brought a glass of water to his lips and replied with a voice almost as hoarse as his own, "We found you outside our house. You were injured and we have been caring for you. As to where you are you're in Japan."

A frown marred the teens face before he looked around, "Why am I here and who are you people?"

Laughing the braided teen hopped up onto the bed with a bouncing hop before laughing out an answer, "Kiddo you fell on me! Knocked me right on my back! You see we didn't think you would like the hospital so we fixed ya up here and Q-ball didn't leave your side the entire time! It was awesome! Oh and we found your relatives and we contacted them. Awful folks but no worries you ain't going back there again! We got custody of you those cretins are in jail! Oh oh oh and we found out the Tro-man here is your older half-brother!"

Blinking Harry took a moment to process said information staring at the braided teen in confusion, "Older brother? Remus said Tristan had died at birth. I don't understand."

Shrugging the green eyes teen took his other hand and squeezed it gently, "We don't know how but I am still alive… Tristan is my name?"

Taking in the older youth Harry smiled lightly, "You look just like mum and Remus, it's so strange. You have a mix of their hair and mum's eyes and Remus' height."

Trowa smiled gently at him before his face returned to a mask of no emotion. And Harry smiled gently before pushing his hair over his shoulder wincing as he snagged a tangle, "No offence but you couldn't braid my hair so it wouldn't tangle?"

At that Duo bursts into giggles before wheezing out a, "Told you so!"

Heero frowned suddenly, "I thought this Remus was married to a man. Sorry for intruding but we read the letter in your pocket am I to assume that your mother was not his lover?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Well its actually very confusing matter my mother and father were members of a group of pranksters, The Marauders. My Father, Prongs the Stagg; My Godfather Sirius, Padfoot the Grimm; Remus, Moony The Wolf; Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail The Rat; and my mother, Lily the Lioness. Well my father pissed of my mum who ran to Remus in a fit and after consuming lots of alcohol they ummmm…" blushing he stopped.

Smirking Wufei spoke up, "did the deed?"

Nodding Harry shrugged, "Yes that and the end result happened to be Tristan February 14."

"Ha hahahahaha my lover was born on Valentine's day!" Duo shouted kissing his cheek.

Blushing Harry continued, "Well after lots of drama my mother married my father and Remus fell in love with Sirius and well things went on from there."

Nodding in understanding Heero gestured to everyone, "I am Heero Yuy the Chinese man beside me is Change Wufei. The blonde next to you is Quatre Rebarbara Winner. The braided teen on your other side is Duo Maxwell and his lover as you heard and your brother Trowa Barton."

Nodding Harry sighed and leaned back allowing the information to sink in before a soft gentle voice spoke beside him, "Why did you fall out of the sky?"

Opening his eyes he turned to look at the tall blonde beside him and sighed gently, "I was attempting to end my life"

A shudder went through everyone there and Trowa gripped Harry's hand tighter as did Quatre before the tall ex-clown stated firmly, "You will not try to do so again."

Wincing Harry looked up at his now older brother and nodded looking down at the sheets not noticing as the blonde clutched his chest tightly being able to feel the younger boys pain, sadness, hopelessness, and even despair.

The blonde slipped up beside the younger boy pulling him to his chest not missing how he stiffened at the unexpected hug.

Slowly the blonde let him go looking into his eyes, "Please don't feel such emotions"

Harry's eyes widened, "you're an empathy, I am so sorry I didn't not mean for you to feel that my apologies."

With a sharp gasp Quatre grasped his chest tighter, "what...what did you do I can't feel you anymore."

With a soft smile Harry looked away, "I blocked you; I will not have you feel the things I do. It would not be fair."

The other pilots watched carefully as the blondes eyes went wide before he clutched his chest on more time standing.

They all knew that Quatre prided in his space heart because it assured him that everyone was alright and being cut off in such away was new to the blonde.

The blonde turned to Harry smiling gently, "There is a bathroom just past those doors I'm sure Duo has something you can fit into till we can get you to the store and get you some new things. As you are ours to look after till you wish to move on."

Nodding Harry stretched cautiously before standing carefully. Though shaky he did manage to stand and walk with only a little bit of pain in his legs.

Nodding to them all he thanked them before slipping into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

All five pilots looked at each other taking in all they had learned.

Harry was no longer that much of an enigma except for the how he jumped off his roof in England and landed here in Japan. Growling Heero grabbed Wufei pulling him off to their room it was late and he had a mission at 2am.

Laughing at Heero Duo dragged his own lover to their room searching through his clothes from a t-shirt, boxers and a pair of jeans handing it to Quatre before skipping back to his own room with a grin on his face. Sighing, the 04 pilot set the clothes on the bed before slipping across the room to his laptop to check on things in his company.

-With Harry-

Slipping into the bathroom he paused and looked around the bathroom like the room had a very old Egyptian feel to it. Sighing Harry started the water before slowly removing the bed clothes they had put him in. before slipping into the hot shower allowing the water to cascade down his body in warm streams. Japan of all places seriously. All he remembered was jumping and feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Apparation, He apparated himself to Japan!

Groaning Harry slowly leaned against the shower wall sighing allowing his mind to absorb everything he had learned in the span of a few hours.

Trowa his brother was very quiet in a way that only Remus could ever rival in. It was clear he was much more like Remus than he was Lily even down to the animalistic way he moved. His smaller lover Duo was even stranger. He acted much like a younger Sirius and you could see the pranks forming in his eyes as he looked at you.

Heero was perhaps even more quiet and serious than his brother but you could tell by his attitude and reactions that he was a bit of a mother hen and very protective over those close to him. He probably wouldn't take well if he knew Harry could immediately tell he was dating Wufei. Who was still a mystery to him. But last but certainly not least was the tall aristocratic blonde empath.

His magic jumped up every time the blonde even looked at him let alone touched him. It was like his magic was trying to draw Quatre closer and capture him. It was the strangest thing Harry had ever experienced.

Humming gently Harry quickly finished his shower and dried off before slipping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist only to crash into an unsuspecting blonde, the crashed to the floor with a thump and a yelp.

Harry landed with his face buried in the blondes lap his body between the blonde's legs.

Sitting up Quatre looked down and blushed brightly even as Harry looked up a blush on his own pale cheeks.

Blushing brightly Harry scampered up completely forgetting about the towel causing the blonde to stand up and whirl around a hand over his mouth and cheeks blue eyes wide at what he had seen.

Blushing Harry quickly put on the boxers and pants before clearing his throat as a sign the blonde could turn around safely.

"Sorry I forgot that this was your room I should have knocked before entering once more," Harry replied sheepishly.

Quatre smiled politely before handing the other teen a brush, "It's alright it's technically our room for the moment, Ill simply sleep on the couch and let you have the bed. Hear for your hair"

Smiling Harry nodded in thanks taking the brush gently, "The bed is large enough to fit us both unless you have an objection to it."

Quatre smiled and nodded, "I guess we could share it as long as you don't sleep in the nude," with a soft smile the blonde laughed as Harry struggled with his long tangled mass of hair.

Gently the blonde stepped up to the much shorter teen plucking the brush from his fingers with a known grace before slipping behind him gently lifting up a few strands of the long hair, "Here let me."

Smiling Harry allowed the blonde to brush through his hair as the blonde seemed to enjoy it. Soft fingers carted through his hair separating it into smaller portions before the brush gently slid through it, "You seem very good at this."

Quatre smiled and continued to gently deal with the hair, "Yes I come from a very large family of 28 older sisters so I learned to tend to longer hair. How interesting your hair is actually curled!"

Blushing Harry let the blonde finish before turning to face him, "Umm thanks Quatre."

Nodding the blonde slipped over to his dresser pulling out a soft green ribbon before slipping behind Harry once more separating it into three equal chunks before braiding it with ease and tying it off with the green ribbon, "There so it won't tangle as we sleep!"

Smiling Harry nodded before slipping into the bed as Quatre cut out the lights and slipped into bed beside him.

Both kept to their own side and yet couldn't help but turn and face each other smiles on their lips as sleep claimed them both.

TBC

AN: I am aware these chapters are popping out rather fast but please be aware that my Beta the lovely Yamiyugi23 is going on vacation which means that it might be awhile before I post again I will continue writing them out but no garentees on them being as fast until my beta gets back!

Please read and review your comments are what keep me going they are the food for my imagination!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here you go Chapter Five!

Chapter Five

The next morning Duo slowly woke up wrapped up with Trowa looking down at his wrist he smiled at the piece of rope that was still wrapped around his thin wrists.

Carefully he removed the rope before slipping from his loves side to stand and stretch with a felines grace. Looking around on the floor he randomly kicks aside a pair of well worn handcuffs to find a black tank and pants.

Quickly slipping them on he stretches slipping out to go check on their little guest.

Opening the door quietly he peeked into the Arabians room and his mouth dropped.

Laying on the bed was indeed Quatre sleeping on his back as he usually did one arm splayed above his head but there cuddled next to him was their guest Harry.

The brunets' head was tucked underneath Quatre's chin his hands pulled up to his chest. Their semi bare legs were locked around each other's locking them both in that position. But the funniest thing was Quatre's other arm was tightly gripped around the smaller teens waist underneath the younger's shirt.

Covering his mouth Duo slipped out silently grabbing the camera from the table drawer in the hall, where he had stashed it so he could cause chaos without the other pilots knowing, he slipped back into the room quickly snapping pictures of the two before ducking out the door and back into the hall where he slipped it into one of his many hiding spot. It was then that he took a deep breath and screamed.

-With Heero and Wufei-

Jerking awake the oriental pair bounded off the bed guns drawn. Slipping out into the hall the two fired at the screamer. Who then let out a yelp and ran. Heero sighed and holstered his gun as Trowa came bounding out of his and Duo's room his one eyed gaze looking at the other two in the hall and where the bullet scar was in the floor and simply rolled his eyes before slipping back into his room to dress as did the other two pilots.

-With Harry and Quatre-

Quatre chuckled softly as he heard the gunshot and rolled his eyes Duo was at it again.

Slowly Quatre looked down at the teen laying against him and smiled.

The smaller teen had so many barriers but when he slept he was like an open book. Quatre loved the way the boy clung to him as he slept. It just seemed so right. Slowly and carefully detaching the smaller teen the blonde stood and stretched before dressing in a fresh set of dress pants and shirt heading out to meet the others in the kitchen.

Harry slowly allowed his eyes to open and he quickly looked around to see if the blonde had really left. With a sigh of relief the young wizard stood and slipped over to the dresser where his belongings laid. Picking up his dagger and harness he strapped it to his revealed wrist tightly considering what he wore was short sleeved. Next he put on his rings removing them from the chain placing them on his left pointer and middle finger watching as they shrunk to fit him snugly.

Tossing the chain back up onto the table with the note he slipped out the door and down the stairs slipping into the kitchen his legs only giving out once or twice.

Coming into the kitchen he saw Duo sitting at the table looking impatient even as Heero and Wufei set the table. Quatre was at the stove cooking what looked to be eggs and bacon. Trowa turned and greeted him causing the others to turn and smile well all but Wufei and Heero who simply nodded a welcome.

Harry looked away from them and slipped over to the window looking out it. A hand fell upon his shoulder and he turned and looked up into Trowa's eyes. He blinked up at the taller brunette and only received a gentle tug on his shirt.

Nodding he stood and slipped over to the table taking a seat in between Trowa and Wufei. Quatre slipped from the kitchen and set the platters of food on the table with a polite smile and hum before taking a seat across from Harry and between Heero and Duo.

"Alright everyone breakfast is served so everyone dig in!" Quatre exclaimed sitting down in his own chair gracefully before scooping some scrambled eggs and bacon into his plate as did Duo and Trowa.

Heero and Wufei took smaller helpings before slipping out a set of chopsticks to eat with. Harry waited a few moments before slipping a small portion into his plate slipping his arm around the plate much like Duo did eating his food in a manner that was commonly found on the streets of L2, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

It wasn't long before everyone tied up their meals and the dishes were done that Trowa turned toward Harry, "Green eyes you need clothes"

Quatre perked up eyes shining suddenly, "That's a perfect idea! Trowa why don't you take your little brother shopping! It will be a chance for you and him to get to know one another without us getting in your way."

Duo pouted lightly and looked at Quatre who simply shook his head, "No Duo you would only be a distraction they need time to themselves!"

With another full blown pout Duo walked over to Heero and hid behind him. The blonde got scary when he was angry.

Chuckling Trowa looked his brother over carefully though he was in his sleeping clothes he did look presentable so he nodded toward Quatre in agreement.

Nodding Quatre pulled his wallet out from his pocket and slipped out a card handing it to Harry gently smiling, "You get whatever you think you will need I am by no means hurting for money. You need things to call your own so I expect you to get whatever you like understood, whether it's recreational or necessity. Trowa will also help you pick out a new laptop and cell phone that way we have ways to talk to each other even if we are away on business or you at school. So enjoy yourself okay the pin is 437802 if you forget don't worry Trowa knows it. Have fun ok!"

Nodding Harry looked at the card in his hand before handing it to Trowa who smiled and slipped it into his own wallet silently.

With that the two slipped out of the house into the car and sped off to the store Harry and Trowa both sitting in a comfortable silence.

Trowa glanced over to his brother who was currently hunched down in the seat playing with the end of his braid The older teen decided perhaps now was the time to break the silence.

"Harry I know that we have just met but perhaps we could get to know each other?"

Harry looked up at him green eyes dulled and hollow, "I guess we could, yes."

Trowa nodded, "Well I'm Trowa, I'm currently 18 and I work at a Circus as a clown and animal helper. Mostly I work with the larger cats, Lions, tigers, and leopards."

Smiling shyly Harry replied, "I'm about to turn 17 in a few weeks and I go to a boarding school in Scotland that our parents graduated from. I don't really have a job never really needed one."

Nodding the older teen slowly turned down another road before asking, "Any favourite hobbies or friends? Girlfriend maybe?"

Harry laughed lightly before shaking his head, "I'm not much for girls and no I don't have any friends either. I do enjoy drawing though and well I've always been good with my Harp, but my uncle burned it…" looking down the teen did not notice as Trowa gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No worries green eyes Quatre has several harps that he could let you practice on and perhaps we could get you one for your birthday as it is so close."

Nodding Harry laid his head against the window closing his eyes as Trowa continued to drive the silence once again occupying the space between them.

With a final turn the Heavyarms pilot pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked in a spot fairly close to the entrance. Silently they both climbed out of the car and headed toward the entrance.

Stepping in Trowa let the younger teens lead him past most of the stores till the teen stopped in front of a store that looked like it was made of brick the walls on the inside where painted black with specks of black light paint splattered across it in random patterns.

Smiling the teen slipped into the store and down a few aisles picking up a few shirts he held them up his eyes now shining with life.

Trowa nodded and gestured for the teens to get anything he liked.

Nodding Harry quickly picked up a few shirts that were indeed black but had a high turtle neck and no sleeves. He decided to get a few of the same types of shirts just in several colours though all dark at least they weren't all black.

Snagging a few over shirts that matched them Harry slipped up to the counter and glanced at Trowa with a raised eyebrow as his said brother held up a leather chocker with the words 'Dark Angel' etched into it in silver.

Smiling Harry nodded and it was added to the pile before it was all purchased and Trowa smiled, "Onto pants and other things then?"

Nodding Harry tugged on his older brother's wrist slowly beginning to loosen up as he dragged him along to another store.

Harry was overjoyed sure he had owned his own things before but they had always been gifts but these…these he could call his! His own style, his own tastes, just his.

Slipping into another store that sold mostly jeans the teen snagged a few dark washed jeans and slipped into the changing room. They fit snuggly to his hips and thighs only to loosen at the knees down they were comfortable and actually fit him fairly well.

Smiling he changed back out of them and slipped out to see Trowa fiddling with an outfit that was hung up separate from the others.

Tilting his head to the side he stepped up to his brother, "What is it Trowa?"

Looking down Trowa pointed at the outfit, "It's your size, and you should get it for a special occasion. You would look nice in it."

Smiling the emerald eyed teen nodded, "If you think so then sure I'll humour you."

Smiling the taller teen snatched the outfit and they finished up at that store just as quickly.

Glancing down at his watch Trowa frowned and turned to his companion, "We should get lunch it is past noon. And Quatre said that I should not let you miss a meal."

Blushing lightly Harry nodded and let Trowa lead him to McDonald's.

There he let Trowa order as he wasn't very familiar with the food sitting down the two remained silent as they ate. Harry rather enjoying the cheeseburger before a very familiar name was called out behind him.

"Harry?"

Turning, the green eyed teen's eyes widened as he caught sight of a tall read head whose hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail a dragon tooth earring hanging from his right ear.

Standing slowly Harry put on a guarded face, "Charlie?"

Running forward the red head smiled brightly his eyes shining with laughter, "I can't believe it when I went into hiding here in Japan I really didn't expect to run into you of all people! Do you know how much of an uproar you caused with your little disappearing act? Not like I want you to be found!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Why are you in hiding and why aren't you with the rest of your family cursing my name?"

Wincing the dragon tamer scratched the back of his head looking away, "Well let's just say me, Bill and the twins are in a bit of a fix, the twins worse than us. After we found out what happened in the hospital we kind of well… damn how do I say this? We kind of opened our big mouths and fought back. We were all disowned now… like it hurt me or the rest of them but the twins are taking it rather hard. Lucky we are all firmly set in our lives though."

Harry nodded and gave a soft smile, "So all four of you are here in Japan?"

With that Charlie let out a long hard laugh, "Oh no Bill is still in Egypt and the Twins are currently in France setting up another shop! There already spreading! They have two shops in London, one in America and now their building in France!"

Trowa cleared his throat gently and the two wizards turned and smiled sheepishly before Harry stepped up and gestured toward the tall red head "Trowa this is Charlie he is an old friend from school He works in Romania with exotic reptiles. Charlie this is Trowa my older brother he also works with animals but on the more mundane side."

Smiling the dragon tamer took the Gundam pilots hand shaking it firmly, "Nice to meet you Mr. Trowa. You take good care of Harry despite what he believes a lot of us do care for him."

Nodding Trowa returned the shake before turning to Harry, "Green eyes we have to finish up shopping Quatre would not like it if we were late for dinner."

Nodding Harry said his goodbyes to Charlie but not before retrieving his and the other red heads addresses along with two small letters.

When he questioned him about them Charlie simply shrugged and said simply, "Luna."

Snorting he nodded and slipped them into his pocket before slipping off with his elder brother who, still despite his pouting, would not let him carry the bags.

Grumbling, they continued walking along the mall, Trowa remaining quiet about meeting one of Harry's friends here and about the whole fact that he was in hiding… Hiding from what?

It was until about five at night that they pulled into their drive way and they both pulled the bags into the house.

Harry smiling brightly before he blinked at the chaos happening around the room, "What's going on?"

He was surprised to find everyone packing small bags of things and Trowa sighed before taking all of Harry's bags back out to the car as Heero explained, "Quatre decided that since you were with us and you probably didn't want to continue sharing a room with him that we should move back into his family home about ten minutes down the road and we all agreed so head out to the car we will follow behind you."

Nodding Harry slipped back out to the car, Harry sighed and shook his head and it wasn't long before everyone else piled into the large Jeep though it was a tad cramped.

And with a laugh from Duo they sped off toward their new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The home was a lot more than what Harry had been expecting when he heard family home he was expecting a nice small home much like his godfathers had been. Not a three story mansion with an attic and a basement, a walk around porch on all three floors and large bay windows.

Slowly the young brunette stepped out of the car and onto the thick plush grass of the lawn and slowly slipped forward his brother right behind him carrying a majority of the bags.

Quatre stepped up beside Harry and looked at him, "What do you think Harry I know it's big but no worries about getting the place messy or breaking things. This is one of the smaller homes in my family so we use it more often than the larger mansions. Trowa what room do you think would be best for your brother?"

Trowa peered down at the taller blonde adjusting the bags in his grip, "The Star Room."

Nodding the blonde took Harry's arm gently before leading the smaller teen into the house and passed several maids and up the large white marble stairs to the third floor.

Smiling the blond led him down the right hall till they reached a large set of dark wood doors. Throwing open the doors the blonde stepped to the side to allow Harry to look into the room.

Harry stared at the room in wonder. It was a large circular room with three doors leading off it. In this room there was a large brick fire place and two couches set up along with a large spacious desk and comfy chair. Everything was done in variations of blues and greens.

Smiling the blonde pointed, "This is the main sitting room then the door on the far right is your bathroom and it connects to a walk in closet. The Door over here on the far left leads to your bedroom it has a nice queen sized bed along with another small study area. Now we will have bookcases brought up for you and placed in your sitting room near your large desk. Now the centre room is completely empty you can do whatever you wish with it. It isn't as large as the other rooms but still big enough to do most of your things in. Now Trowa told us on the way that you enjoyed playing the Harp so we will have one of the smaller ones brought up and set up here in the main room for you as well as some sheet music so you can practice. Alright we will leave you to unpack your things and set up. I will send someone up to fetch you when its dinner time alright?"

Nodding he let the other two leave before looking down at the bags his brother had brought up. He quickly snatched up the clothing bags and slipped into the bathroom almost dropping them at the sight.

There was a large sunken bath tub made of marble as well as a large shower and lovely marble top counters.

Smiling he sighed before slipping into the walk in closet. There was nothing special about it luckily so he simply placed his clothes where they were meant to be before leaving them and disposing of the bags in the bin.

Dragging another bag over to the desk he pulled out several sketchbooks and sketching pencils slipping them into their appropriate drawers along with two journals and colouring pencils. The second bag he pulled out books and simply set them in a neat pile on the desk for now. After all he really wanted them in quick access so he could read them soon.

He looked over at the large bay window that sat in the back of the room near the centre door. He was surprised to hear a soft tapping along the door and he quickly opened it to let the tapper in and was surprised to see Hedwig!

"Hedwig! Where have you been girl! I got worried when you didn't return to me after rem…" he broke off before holding out his arm for the young owl to land on his arm.

The owl hooted at him gently before nipping at his hair affectionately. Harry smiled at the young owl before noticing a letter tied to her leg, "What you got there girl?"

He reached forward to untie the letter but was interrupted by the knock on the door. He told them to come in and the door opened to reveal a slightly taller braided teen.

Duo smiled and looked at Harry before taking a double take at what was on his arm, "What the is that an owl!"

Smiling Harry nodded, "This is Hedwig she was a birthday present when I turned eleven."

"She is very pretty," a calmer voice came from behind Duo and the blonde aristocrat stepped into the room followed by the other pilots as well.

Harry blushed, "Thanks she is one of my closest friends and a mother hen to boot. Now Hedwig let me see that letter hm," Slowly Harry removed the letter and Hedwig flew from his arm to Trowa's shoulder instantly taking a liking to the tall brunette.

Harry frowned at the letter plopping down on the window ledge. He opened it and slowly read threw it.

Dear Harry,

I don't know why Hedwig suddenly showed up at my home but I'm to guess you wanted to leave her here. If you're reading this then I have passed on to join my mate and unborn child.

Look it wasn't your fault with what happened. None of us blame you cub. I know how you are always putting blame on yourself when it isn't yours to bare. I wanted to die cub I couldn't live without my mate and child the stress the pain it was all too much for me. My heart cried and howled for them every moment that I lived and they did not.

We love you cub you know that. Now if I know those blasted relatives of yours they probably burned everything you owned. Enclosed in this envelope is a picture of me and Sirius it was one we took right out of Hogwarts along with a picture of your mum and dad when they were pregnant with you.

Also I want you to know that I contacted a few people and found out that some people are still on your side, their names on written down below. Also don't be surprised when you receive another owl after reading this letter. It's a late gift from Sirius and me. We hope you like it.

Love,

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

Smiling He removed the two pictures and smiled down at the care free Sirius and Remus to the picture of his mum and dad.

Slowly he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked up to see Trowa and the others looking at him in concern.

Clearing his throat he looked at them, "It's a letter from Remus he...he wrote it before he passed away, sent it along with two photos one of mum and dad and the other of him and Sirius."

He flipped the photos around to show them to him and pointed out the people in the photos.

Smiling Duo laughed, "Wow Tro! You look a lot like this Remus!"

Heero sighed and tugged on the excited shinigami's braid, "It's his father you idiot of course he looks like him."

Harry laughed lightly before removing Hedwig from his tall brother's shoulder.

Slowly He pulled a scrap piece of paper from a drawer quickly scribbling down a note to the twins.

Giving it to Hedwig he looked at the bird, "Hedwig take this to the twins and be discreet stay high and don't be seen alright. Go girl!"

The white owl took off out the window immediently flying high into the sky and out of sight. Harry turned to the others placing the letter and photos on the desk, "Sorry about all that so umm what did you guys need?"

Wufei stepped forward, "We were wondering if you needed any help settling in."

Harry shrugged, "I don't really have much so not really but thank you for offering. I do need to go shopping soon once I get a letter back from the twins I want to know there safe and other information. Also need to contact Luna and Neville along with Charlie and Bill. They are all scattered now and who knows where they all are."

Heero's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean if their safe? And why your friends from London would be scattered. I was suspicious before but now I know your hiding something. You need to tell us what you're involved in!"

Harry frowned, "I can't do that it's complicated and not to mention it isn't my secret to tell. And by telling you it will only put you in danger so just drop it alright!"

Duo frowned, "Not you're secret? Wait let me get this straight you've got this big secret that you can't tell anyone. Does this secret have to do with a certain street called Diagon Alley?"

Harry turned to face the braided teen quickly, "Wait you know about Diagon Alley but only…"

Duo smirked suddenly, "I knew it you are one! Don't worry I won't spill but just to let you know Lady Une has already covered them in knowing she just hasn't told them yet!"

Harry looked at the teen in a new light, "Then how do you know?"

The Shinigami pilot shrugged, "Supposedly I was meant to go to some school when I was younger but because I was on L2 my talents where tainted so to speak so I was labelled a squib. I don't have much experience but one day while I was out on a job I got hurt bad and this guy helped me out, a Severus Snape."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Snape! That greasy git actually helped you!"

The other teen shrugged, "Well It's not like he knew who I was or anything but he explained it all to me once he found out my hidden talents. He wanted to tutor me but the war wouldn't let him. Now am I to guess you're in the same war he is?"

Harry nodded and the conversation was quickly interrupted, "Alright Maxwell spill! What do you know?" Heero's voice was dark and edgy.

The braided teen looked at the 01 pilot and shook his head, "Heero I can't its classified not to mention if Harry is who I think he is then it isn't my place. In time you will learn but not until Harry is ready. And if you trust me Hee-chan you won't push him ok. None of you will push him. But I do promise this and as you know I don't lie. What Harry will say will shock you all and you won't believe him but you need to know that when it is time to know you will need to accept it."

Everyone remained silent as they took in all that had happened in that small span of time.

It was Quatre's quick thinking and recovery that saved most from the silence, "Ok well dinner is ready so come on everyone we all need to eat."

With that the teens slipped out of the room just as another owl fluttered into the room its feathers dark and it sat peering at the door from its perch on the window. A large blood red package clutched in its talons.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know Short Chapter...im back in college so bare with me.

Chapter Seven

It had been only a few hours since dinner and Harry still sat and stared at the curious Red Box the owl had delivered. He wasn't sure what was inside and his curiosity urged him to open it.

With a frown he stood and slipped out the door and down the stairs to Duo's room. With a polite knock he was allowed entrance and he found Duo sitting down over a stack of papers.

Frowning Harry slipped forward and the braided teen simply pushed them to the side looking up at the younger brunette.

"Hey Ry! Come on have a seat! What did you need kiddo?" His smile large and inviting.

Sitting down Harry showed the pilot the red box, "I got it by owl I am not sure if I should open it yet. I didn't recognize the owl."

Frowning Duo took the package and examined it carefully before handing it back, "Go ahead it doesn't seem to dangerous"

Nodding the younger teen flipped open the lid his eyes widening at the small golden brown egg nestled in a thickly padded blanket.

He slowly reached forward and plucked the small egg from its nest and smiled showing it to Duo who was more concerned about the letter beneath it.

The braided pilot smiled and read the letter out loud,

_"Dear Cub,_

_This Egg was found by one of my more discrete friend Severus Snape. Yes I know we don't exactly act like it. After Azkaban we put aside our difference. I guess you can find the best people in strangest ways. He said he had found it while searching for potion ingredients. The egg should hatch within a week of you touching its surface for the first time. Keep it in the box or in a bowl of sand by the fire it requires to stay warm but not boiling._

_Look cub we love you. Know this and accept this gift from Sirius and I also Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy can be trusted but only when away from the influence of other certain people. I hope you are safe somewhere and away from their clutches. Please be safe and careful and good luck in future schooling._

_Padfoot_"

With a small nod the two stood and carried the egg back to his room setting it gently on the desk back in the warm furs.

With a yawn Duo smirked, "Tomorrow I will take you to a pet store so we can get some sand and other things you might need judging from the egg size I'm going to guess its reptilian but until it hatches who knows."

Nodding the younger teen slipped into his bedroom leaving Duo to find his own way out and into bed.

-Later That Night-

Quatre jerked awake, sweat beading down his brow as his breath came in short gulps of air.

He through his covers off of him and slipped out of his room before racing down the hall a hand clutched at his space heart.

He slipped into the large spacious rooms of their youngest member of the family and into his room to find the younger teen thrashing and crying out on his bed.

With a sigh the blonde slipped forward and gently shook Harry's shoulder only to receive no response.

Frowning, the blonde shook a little harder calling his name softly, "Harry? Harry it a night mare!"

Frowning as he got no response the blonde slipped into the bed slowly pulling the thrashing boy to his chest. Slowly the thrashing and screaming stopped and only soft whimpers came from his lips.

Sigh the blonde pulled him to his chest his lips parting in a sweet lullaby,

"عبد الحليم حافظ - سواح

سواح وماشي في البلاد سواح

والخطوة بيني وبين حبيبي براح

مشوار بعيد وأنا فيه غريب

والليل يقرب والنهار رواح

وان لقاكم حبيبي سلموا لي عليه

طمنوني الأسمراني عامله إيه الغربة فيه

سواح وأنا ماشي ليالي سواح

ولا داري بحالي سواح

من الفرقة يا غالي سواح

إيه اللي جرى لي سواح

وسنين وأنا دايب شوق وحنين

عايز أعرف بس طريقه منين

يا عيوني..آه يا عيوني

إيه جرى لك فين إنت وبتعمل إيه

يا ظنوني..آه يا ظنوني

ما تسيبوني مش ناقص أنا حيرة عليه

لا أنا عارف أرتاح

وأنا تايه سواح

يا قمر يا ناسيني رسيني عاللي غايب

نور لي .. وريني سكة الحبايب

وصيتك وصية يا شاهد عليا

تحكي له عاللي بيه واللي قاسيته في لياليا"

His voice soft and polite throughout the song eyes looking down at the smaller teen in his lap, "I wish you would tell us about what is going on in your life. We could help you. I know war is hard we have all faced it. Even I have had to take a life when I did not deem it necessary all because it was orders."

Slowly the blonde threaded his fingers through Harry's think strands watching as the younger boys lips parted before closing his eyes.

"It hurts. To take someone life."

Quatre looked down and saw bright emerald green eyes looking up at him, "Oh Harry, You're awake"

Nodding Harry continued, "I didn't know you had been in a war, while I am still in one."

Frowning, the blonde pulled the other closer to him, "What war I have not heard much about it?"

The young wizard shrugged, "It's smaller than most wars. Less news about it but you have heard about it most likely. This small war has been the cause of cold cases and other things. It's a small terrorist group seeking to destroy another type of group."

Nodding the blonde sighed, "Well If you're in a war then you're in the best place, all five of us where major players in this past war. We could help you. More than you probably realize at this time. Truthfully I know it doesn't seem the most wonderful idea but Heero would be the one to understand the most."

Harry nodded slowly, "It's just strange talking to people about these things"

Quatre nodded, "Understandable, Can I let you in on a secret."

The wizard smiled lightly, "sure"

The blonde returned the smile before explaining, "The reason why everyone lives in the same house is not only cause we are all together in some way but because it's the only way to deal with the things we have seen. Everyone has scars and sometimes it takes more than one person to help heal them. Now sleep you have a shopping trip with Duo if he told me right."

The aristocrat tucked him in lightly brushing the hair from his eyes before slipping out the door and back to his own room to sleep.

AN:

The Translation to the song above is:

Abdel Halim Hafez - Wanderer

A wanderer

Walking in the countryside

And the distance (literally step) between my and my beloved is vast

In a faraway land where I am a stranger

The night approaches as the day leaves

And if you find my love say hi to her for me

Reassure me about how she is doing so far away from me

A wanderer walking in the nights

Not knowing what I'm doing

What has this separation from my love done to me?

For years I've been melting with desire and longing

I just wanna know where is the way to her

My eyes, ah, my eyes

Where are you, what's happened to you and what are you doing?

My worries, ah my worries

Get away from me, I don't need this

I'm confused about her as it is

And I can't rest

I'm lost, a wanderer

Oh moon, oh you who forgets me

Take me to the one who is absent

Give me light and show me the trail of my darling

I've enjoined you with my last will and you are my witness

Tell her what's going on with me and what


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it to so long but here is one hell of a chapter woot! 4,298 WORDS~!

Chapter Eight

Harry slipped down the stairs carrying a large badly beaten book in his hand. Racing into the kitchen he spotted the pilots sitting around the table each with a mug of coffee. Spotting Duo he jogs over and plops the large book in front of the braided teen.

Looking at the books Duo raised and eye as the other plots looked on, "Umm Ry why are you handing me a book?"

"It came this morning from Snape. Do me a favour look at page 264."

Duo sighed and flipped open the book and his eyes widened at what was on the page. Keeping the page blocked from the other pilots he slammed the book shut, "THAT IS WHAT THE EGG IS! That that THING!"

The green eyed teen laughed, "Yup."

Duo groaned and hit his head on the book, "But I don't like those."

Snorting Harry patted his back, "No worries I won't let him or her hurt you."

"If it eats my braid I am going to kill you."

Heero cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him, "Explain."

Harry sighed, "I received a gift by owl the other day from Remus. It was a snake egg. He knows I have a gift with them. Well today the person who found the egg sent me this book on snakes and we found out what kind of snake it was."

Trowa raised a brow, "What kind?"

Duo sighed and finally looked up a red print of the book pattern on his forehead, "A Winged Cobra. There a rare Egyptian breed that can only be found north of the Nile. Oh and let's not talk about the toxic level of their venom. Harry I agreed to this when I thought it was harmless. BUT THIS THING IS DEADLY! Ry its venom can kill an elephant in ten minutes. TEN!"

Harry laughed lightly, "That won't be a problem. Duo you seem to forget something very important."

The shinigami looked up and met the Harry's gaze, "What's that?"

The wizard raised a brow, "I just told you less than a day ago and you've already forgotten?"

Quatre laughed lightly, "Yes that's our Duo."

Harry giggled before turning to Duo once more, "Parseltongue remember?"

Duo frowned before his brain worked through what that meant.

Harry watched as the light bulb clicked on in Duo's head.

"OH YA! I remember now! Never mind you will be fine. But just for safety of others we will send a sample of venom to Sally so she can create an antivenom for us to have. Just in case ya know."

Harry nodded, "I agree completely so can we go now! She or He is going to hatch at any time now and I want to be there when it does!"

Quatre stood up, "Not without breakfast you don't!"

Wufei and Trowa chuckled lightly both hiding their amusement behind a hand or coffee mug.

Duo pouted, "We will get food on the way Q-Ball no worries!"

With that the two dashed out the door and into the car smiles on their faces. Slipping in and slapping on belts they headed off towards town.

*****with Duo and Harry*****

Duo sighed lightly, "Ok we ditched the others now do you know where there is a magical menagerie. Or do you just want to head into town and hope we find a path way to a secret alley."

Harry frowned and pulled out the book, "Well I know that this book has magical towns listed," turning to the Japan section he looked carefully, "Oh there is actually a magic alley way not far away umm 232 ¼ Saint's St."

Duo snorted, "What is it with wizards and fractions?"

Harry chuckled lightly and let the other braided teen drive while he fiddled with the end of his own braid, "Do you really think the others will accept our secret? I mean Trowa doesn't even look like he has any magical potential."

The pilot sighed, "I think Trowa has more than you think. He has this affinity for animal's especially big cats. Lions are his personal favourites. They tend to adopt him as a cub whenever he is around."

The wizard snorted, "Just like mum and Remus. I guess it is possible he gained their Animagus traits."

The both laughed lightly and Duo pulled up along a street that seemed packed with people.

Harry read the directions carefully, "There should be a small Pub umm Bar called, 'Dragon's Den' it's cloaked in magic the entrance to 'Shrinka Alley' is through there."

Duo sighed, "How do we get in I know you don't have your wand. I would have found it when we searched you on your first day of arrival."

The teen laughed lightly, "My dagger can channel magic just as easily as any wand. Granted it won't work for actual spells but to get us in and out of magical doorways it will do just fine!"

Nodding the two slipped out of the car and along the street looking for a small bar cloaked in magic.

Duo sighed and glanced around seriously wondering how wizards even found their own buildings. He narrowed his eyes when he caught a new building out of the corner of his eye. Frowning he caught Harry's attention and showed him what to do.

The two turned to where they saw it from the corner of their eye and smiled as a whole building appeared where it looked to have been a demolishing area before hand.

The two high fived before slipping through the small creaky door meeting a very empty very dusty eating area, the only person there was a large round man with beady red eyes looking at them from behind the counter.

The man came out from behind the corner his eyes scanning them as a large podgy hand scratched at his protruding ass.

Pulling up his baggy ragged pants the man coughed out, "What do you want strangers?"

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped his dagger out from his arm flashing it and the rings on his hands, "I am Lord Hadrian Alexander James Potter Black Lupin, Lord of the most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Potter, Black and Lupin."

As if a glammer was peeling back the entire inside of the inn changed from a broken down and cobwebbed bar to a rather fancy resurant. The old tables renewed with life covered with silk cloths. Chairs restored and righted themselves and flame candles erupted to life filling the now bright inn with wonderful colours and light. The two looked around and smiled as the place took on its new shape.

They both turned back to the podgy man who had greeted them and both jumped back in surprise. A tall tanned male stood well over six feet in height. Long red hair cascaded down his shoulder and chest as large almond eyes looked at the almost laughingly. The man wore a pair of dark green trousers with a dark brown vest opened to show an impressive tanned chest and abs muscles. The two braided teens swallowed and calmed.

Harry laughed lightly, "Wow that was some glamour."

The red headed man laughed lightly the sound much like that of a water fall trickling over rounded stones, "Yes well we have to remain safe from those who wish us harm. My Lord what brings you to this side of town?"

Harry shrugged and allowed Duo to speak.

Duo cleared his throat, "I am here to escort him to a magical menagerie and some collective shopping. I am Duo Maxwell by the way"

The red head nodded and turned around displaying soft rainbow like fairy wings that folded along his back perfectly. Only twitching slightly as he moved behind the counter toward a deep blue curtain, "This way then Master Duo, My Lord."

The two followed him down a narrow well lit hall to a small brown door.

The red head then turned on them, "Behind these walls is the Alley in which you seek but be warned. I can clearly see that you are all human and for that people here might frown upon you. Though Lord Potter I bet you could pass as an elf if you kept those ears covered. Anyways mostly creatures live in this alley. So just be careful."

Smiling Harry giggled, "That won't be a problem My Alpha, Fenrir Greyback, has offered me pack safety as my godfather's mate was his previous beta before his death."

The man chuckled, "Well you should do fine as long as you don't cause trouble. I am Puck and I hope you return shortly!"

The man vanished in a puff of smoke leaving only the simple door behind him.

Harry took a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly.

The smell of pies and soup permeated the air as light hit their eyes blinding them at first. As the bright light faded it left them open mouthed in awe. It was no alley hidden behind that door but an entire community. Houses lined up on either side along with small shops and market stalls. Children played in the streets some looked relatively human while others looked more animal or magical but all were happy.

Harry and Duo smiled at each other before clasping hands so they didn't get separated. Smiling the two laughed dashing out into the street their braids whipping out behind them as they ran down the streets. Slipping out of his grip Duo slipped ahead and cart wheeled before doing a back flip landing on the ground. Harry laughed lightly and gave a bit of a clap as did two kids who happened to be looking.

Clasping hands the two looked around for the magical menagerie. Pausing Harry glanced beside him to see a little boy who was sniffing along his waist.

Smiling Harry kneeled beside the boy and took in the deep yellow eyes, a were. Harry held out his hand to the little boy so he could sniff it properly and watched as the boy's mother and father stepped up they both watched Harry cautiously as the little boy continued to sniff.

The little boy looked up at Harry and frowned, "You smell human but wolf to. What are you?"

Harry laughed lightly and slipped the small ring off his finger to show the boy, "I am human little cub but a man whom I would have loved as a father was of wolf kind. He was inda like my adopted father. When he passed away I was given wolf safety by Alpha Greyback in Scotland. So I am not yet wolf just adopted by them."

The little boy smiled brightly and looked at his mother and father who had listened intently to the story as well. The woman held out her hand as Harry slipped backon his ring, "I am Mina and this is my husband Tyres. We are Alpha Male and Female of the Go Backs here in Japan. How is Alpha Greyback these days cub?"

Harry shrugged, "Truthfully I don't stay close enough to the pack as I should. I'm here in Japan right now though his last letter suggested he is well. But withVoldermort roaming that area we can only wonder everyday what has become of friends and family."

The two Alpha's nodded before Tyres spoke up in a deep gruff voice, "Why are you here in Japan cub. Surely Greyback did not send you here for safety by yourself?"

Harry quickly shook his head and motioned for Duo to step forward, "I am here visiting family and friends like Duo here. But as for why we are in this place. I m here to replace my wand it broke and also to shop for other supplies for my young snakeling that is to hatch soon."

They both nodded before the Alpha Female took her mates arms chuckling, "Well you're in luck I run the wand shop we were just heading back there now! Come along we shall hit the menagerie on the way."

Harry nodded and carefully took Duo's hand who seemed a little on edge around the three weres.

Smiling at the other braided teen he gently squeezed his hand in reassurance and Duo smiled brightly.

The two followed the Alpha's along the street Harry laughing as the little cub clung to his leg like a life line talking excitedly, "Big brother how long are you going to stay in Japan! Are you ganna come visit when you go! How did you grow your hair out so long! Are you going to become a full wolf like me and papa?"

Harry laughed as did the other adults, "Calm pup and I shall answer your questions. I don't know how long I will be staying and yes I will visit if your parents say I can. And I grew my hair out over the summer not really sure why it just started growing. And no sadly the life of a wolf is not for me though I have nothing against those who are of wolf kind as you can tell."

The Alpha male frowned, "So you plan to stay human then?"

The young wizard shrugged, "From all the things that have been happening lately I don't think I am completely human I just haven't figured out what the rest of me is. My hair has never grown so fast than it did after I left Hogwarts. Not to mention how my body changed as well like it's preparing for my inheritance in two weeks."

The two alpha's frowned, "What will you be turning?"

Harry smiled, "Seventeen!"

The Alpha male froze and turned, "Your parents have told you what you are by now?"

Harry frowned, "My parents are dead along with my godfather and his mate so no one has explained anything because they can't."

The man nodded, "We shall go over than then ourselves come we must make haste to the menagerie then head to our shop come along"

The pace quickened ever so slightly and they were soon outside the bright blue doors of the menagerie.

Smiling Harry immediately slipped in and over to the reptiles section pulling out his list of things he needed. The other four people watched as the boy carefully measured out the correct amount of sand for the woven basket he had selected before slipping over to the formula powders and grabbing two bottles. They chuckled as he carefully selected each and every item, from the small plants to be put inside to the enormous cage that was shrunken down to the size of a watch box.

He quickly paid for the items and everything was shrunken down to fit in his pocket before they quickly left and headed towards the shop just diagonal of it that looked twice as large as ollivanders.

The sitting room was large and comfortable and Harry smiled at how the whole shop was more a home than anything with a small workshop off to the side.

OKAY! You've suddenly jumped here Sis! This bit needs looking out with maybe a ***scene change and Time Skip*** thing!

Harry and Duo sat exactly opposite of the Alpha Male, Tyres, whom was looking at the sheet in front of him which had Harry's blood results pressed upon them.

The Alpha hummed quietly till he sighed and nodded putting it down carefully.

Clearing his throat he slipped into a soft bass, "Your results were rather unique. Have you at any time in your life ever been bitten by a basilisk?"

Harry sighed, "Yes several years ago back when I was twelve."

The man nodded before replying, "How where you healed?"

The braided teens frowned before the smaller one laughed lightly, "Phoenix Tears freely given."

The Alpha nodded, "That explains a lot actually. I'm guessing you're a parsletongue as well then. From your silence that's also a yes. Well first off Phoenix Tears does not destroy Basilisk venom it only makes it non toxic, meaning that you have had Basilisk venom running through your veins for almost five years. Venom as powerful and as potent as Basilisk can have other effects on a human body, it can improve sight, hearing, smell, and taste. Depending on the nature of the human it can also cause them to become physically the extreme of their emotions and subconciounce. Meaning you have a submissive nature since you are more feminine than masculine. You will probably experience even more changes on your seventeenth birthday. I'm not sure how much was injected into your system so who knows how powerful these changes can become."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I required glasses before all this changing happened. Food does taste strange and I can smell your scent from over here along with your wife washing dishes in the other room. All of this is making more sense now at least. I'm going to guess my original wand will no longer work for me right?"

The Alpha nodded, "You would be correct in that assumption which is why I am going to build you a custom wand, one that will be suited to your new form and abilities. It will probably have basilisk in it somehow as well. Come we must do this in private."

Harry nodded and gestured for Duo to remain where he was before slipping after the dark haired burly man. They slipped into the darkened office and the door was shut and locked before the soft glowing stones brightened lighting up the room perfectly though with a faint purple glow.

Gesturing to a chest the man explained, "In that chest is assortments of woods, choose the one that feels right."

Harry nodded and opened the dark wood chest looking into it carefully he saw several branches within it Harry frowned before closing his eyes and held his hand over the small stack of different woods waiting till something called to him. He let his hand hover over the wood till one piece snagged his pinky with a single thread of magic and Harry knew that was the wood for him. Pulling the wood out of the chest he carefully laid the green tinted wood on the wolf's desk carefully who simply raised a brow.

With a chuckle the man nodded, "Branch of the Hazel Tree. It is a symbol of Creativity, Purity, and Honesty it is one of the trees of protection. It suggests you'repowerful and creative in tight situations. Could be helpful. Now next step go over to the green chest and choose the three centres that call to you"

Nodding he slipped over to it and repeated his process allowing his magic to snag three of the jars in the chest and placed the dark jars on the Alpha's desk who examined them carefully.

"Ok Powdered Basilisk Fang and Basilisk Venom I expected however I had not expected Wolfkin blood freely given. Probably from your ties to the wolves they have rubbed off on you. Alright I shall make your wand. Why don't you and Duo go explore the town and be back in say two hours?"

Nodding the teen slipped out of the office and grabbed Duo making a run for it. He needed to run and here he could! Smiling he pulled the other braided teen along who laughed and followed with as much energy as he had pent up inside. The raced to the small meadow of wild flowers and rough housed playfully together before collapsing next to each other laughing madly.

Duo smiled, "So when are you going to tell the others about your true past?"

Harry sighed, "I was thinking I would just give them a demonstration then explain. That way they have undeniable proof right in front of them."

The prankster laughed, "That would be hilarious."

The young wizard nodded before frowning, "So how did you and my brother start dating?"

Duo snorted, "Umm were kinda not and kinda are. All of us pilots needed each other to get through the nightmares and memories and we all kind of clung to another. Quatre would usually jump between us at nights to stop the nightmares. The only two people who really love each other are Heero and Wufei. They are so in love you can't slip a knife between them. Me and Tro-man just kind of fell into a relationship. We all love each other but I think Trowa like Heero and Wufei he is just scared to try to stick his head in between ya know. So until he decided I will be there ya know"

Harry nodded, "Ya I can understand that. Though Quatre does have a nice smile but then again so do you."

Duo blinked, "Are you hitting on me?"

The younger teen laughed, "Oh god no I would never do that."

The pilot laughed, "I know I know. So we still have about an hour before we are due back do you need anything else?"

Harry nodded, "I want to hit the bookstore"

They both stood clasping hands once more before taking off at a run toward the bookstore they had passed awhile back. Slipping through the doors they ignored the evil eyes of the store owner as the browsed the shelves for books. It took Harry only minutes to find a book about Animagus Transformations along with another book that caught his eye. The book was black and locked and had not writing on it at all though he knew he had to have it for some strange reason. Grabbing the book he slipped over to Duo who help about four books in his arms.

"Here you go Ry I thought these might appeal to you there about basilisks and other rare snakes and where to find them all."

"Oh cool thanks Duo."

He grabbed them from the teen before slipping up to the counter snagging other books along the way all of them having to do with animals in some way. Lately his fascination of them had grown and simply called to him to learn about them. They paid and had the book shrunk down for easy pocketing before heading back to the Alpha's house slipping in after a few knocks.

They were met with the small family sitting around the coffee table a small wooden box sat upon it. Harry smiled and carefully opened it as he was instructed and his eyes widened at the beautiful wand upon a silvery green silk cloth.

The wood was smooth and a deep green colour even the handle held the beautiful green tones while black lines spider webbed through it pleasantly. He held the wand in his hand and felt a warmth travel through his body more powerful than his first wand ever had. No words could ever express the feeling that wand gave him.

"It is truly beautiful. How much do I owe you sir?"

The Alpha laughed lightly, "Nothing cub, consider it an inheritance gift from me and my pack. We hope it brings you good fortune in the future. I'm afraid it grows late and the path to the muggle world will be closed soon you had best be going you two. Be safe on your journey I will owl you before your birthday if I find out anymore information Cub."

The Alpha female hugged them both, "Be safe and don't forget to visit or send us an owl anytime you like. You have made friends today young cub. Safe Journey home."

The boys nodded and slipped from the shop and Harry slipped his new wand delicately into the secondary harness that was attached to his daggers harness.

His arm was complete once more. "Come on Duo its late we should head home."

The boys laughed lightly before slipping through the doorway once more leaving the secret little neighbourhood behind only to have Duo's phone ring.

Groaning Duo answered, "02 here."

A loud voice shouted, "DUO WHERE THEHELL HAVE YOU AND HARRY BEEN YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS WITH NO COMMUNICATION! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Duo winced at Heero's loud voice, "Three days that's impossible…"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9  Fixed

AN: Im on a Role!

Chapter Nine

Duo and Harry sat upon the couch in the living room with four pairs of eyes leering down at them.

Trowa was leaned against the far wall with a grim look as Quatre looked around almost in a jumpy manor.

Both Heero and Wufei stood before them with their arms cross over their chests looking ready to kill.

Heero glared, "I want to know where you two have been for three days and why when you returned you have nothing to show for your absence. And I know those cell phones work even into space so why the hell could we not contact you!"

Duo gave a nervous laugh, "Well umm we got escorted by werewolves to a secret shop where they sell special weapons for special people like me and Harry!"

Quatre bit back a snippet of laughter as Trowa rolled his eyes.

Heero growled, "Duo don't you dare lie and play around! This is a serious matter do you know how much we have all been looking for you! How much sleep we have lost worrying whether you two where alive or dead!"

Duo stood abruptly, "I DONT LIE!"

The other four pilots frowned in unison. It was true Duo had never lied to them before. He was probably the most honest of all the pilots. Then is what he said was indeed true...

Heero sighed and slumped down into a chair with a hand over his eyes, "I have never known you to lie Duo but seriously Werewolves? 02 I don't know if I should believe you or think you were brain washed!"

Harry laughed lightly and stood, "Follow me it's about time I cleared up all the mysteries that have surrounded me like a thick cloak as Duo put it on the way here."

All five pilots simply followed behind the teen if it means they got answers to all the questions surrounding the enigma of Harry Potter they would follow in hopes ofanswers.

Harry lead them through the manor to his room through the smaller set of centre doors leading to the completely empty room that Quatre had told him he could use. Stepping in the young wizard lit the fire with a well placed wave of the hand making sure that all the others clearly saw what had been done.

Harry smiled at the four open mouths and the wide eyes of Heero and Wufei, "That is a small demonstration of what I can do and of what I am about to tell you. I am sure even now your minds are trying to decide what trick was used and how it can be achieved. The answer is as simple as it looked Magic. It does exist whether you wish to believe it or not."

Wufei frowned, "So that is what my cousin was speaking of. I thought she was speaking of fairy tales when we were younger."

Harry laughed lightly, "Who is your cousin?"

The Chinese man looked up black eyes looking strict with unease, "Cho Chang"

Harry blushed brightly, "Oh umm yes she goes to my school. I dated her breifly."

Wufei's eyebrow twitched before he turned completely to face Duo, "You knew of all this?"

Heero interrupted, "Wufei do not tell me you to believe this parlour trick?"

Harry laughed lightly and all the pilots turned to stare at him, "Allow me to demonstrate once more," The young wizard flicked his wrist and his wand appeared his hand and he held it up, "This is the weapon that Duo expressed in his explanation except it's more of a tool we use to channel our magic. Mine was newly created while we were gone because my last wand was destroyed sadly."

The young wizard removed the two bags from his pockets and set them on the floor carefully dumping them out, "Shall I show everyone what we purchased on our little journey?"

The two Asians shrugged while Trowa and Quatre watched closely. Duo leaned against the wall and closed his eyes waiting for the younger braided teen to get to the part of his life.

Harry smiled and pointed his wand, "Engorgio!"

Slowly the new cage Harry purchased for his snake enlarged in size pushing back against the right wall taking up nearly the entire surface space.

The cage was done with a beautiful green hue with a pre set up trickling stream of cool water spelled to stay running and fresh. A small tree grew on the right side so that the snake could get to all four floors of the cage. Harry turned to see the basket enlarge and drift to sit near the fire the warm Egyptian sand falling into it to warm by the fire, the formulas setting down beside them. The Books shifted to their original forms lying down in front of the fire place.

Harry turned to face the four pilots all of which remained silent and staring, "Please tell me everyone believes me now. If not I can turn someone hair orange , make them float in thin air whatever you like really."

Heero sighed and glanced at the other pilots meeting their eyes, "Alright perhaps you should begin from the beginning."

Harry winced, "That's a very long story but it is probably best."

Harry picked up the basket of sand and they slipped out into the main sitting room.

Duo and Trowa took one couch as Heero and Wufei took the other leaving the chair for Quatre.

Harry smiled and sat down on the fire place ledge setting the basket of sand down next to the snake egg box. The pilots watched as he carefully dipped his hand into the sand to test the temperature before carefully barring the egg inside allowing the warm sand to help harden the egg shell and keep the baby inside of it warm and safe.

Harry frowned and crossed his hands in his lap, "I guess the beginning of my tale takes place many many years ago with the birth of a wizard named Tom Riddle. He was a half blood and he grew up to be very prejudice. He got it in his head that the magic world should stay pure blooded and that children who are Half bloods or had non magical parents should be well killed. He believed that Non magical people , or muggles, would kill them all if they ever found out about us." he paused taking a deep breath, "I was one year old when the war he started began to affect me. My parents went into hiding trying to escape the war but they were betrayed by a man named Peter Pettigrew one of their own friends. That Halloween night Tom Riddle attacked though at that time he was known as Voldemort. He murdered my parents and then tried to murder me that same night. His spell back fired and ripped his very soul from his body leaving nothing but a scar upon my forehead." He pointed to the famous scar with a sad chuckle.

Heero stopped him, "Why you?"

Harry smiled, "I didn't find that out till a little while ago actually right before the summer started so hush let me finish my tale."

Duo laughed lightly, "Ya let him finish he will answer all question after you guys yell at him for being careless and trouble inclined!"

Harry glared before continuing, "Anyways when I turned 11 I received my letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a dream come true. You already know my home life wasn't something to be happy about. So going to a boarding school most of the year sounded like paradise. So I went and to put a long story short we learned that Voldemort was still around. He had attached himself to the back of one of his minion's heads. That year was when I got the first taste of what my life was suppose to be. I was labelled a hero at the age of one. The Boy who Lived. That's all I was seen as. No one mentioned how brave my mother and father were to save my life. All they cared about was a baby defeating a evil wizard. At 11 I faced him again and I defeated him yet again.

My second year at the age of 12 I fought I snake known as a basilisk that could kill a man by just looking at them in the eye. I killed it and a journal that held another part of Voldemort in it. He had tried to resurrect himself through his old school journal. I almost didn't make it out of that one alive," He paused once more to rub where the fang had pierced his arm.

Quatre frowned, "What's wrong?"

Harry chuckled, "Memory Pain Response it happens."

The pilots nodded before Trowa urged him to continue with a quiet 'what next?'

The wizard sighed and stroked his egg gently through the sands, "My third year was perhaps the most enlightening. I found out my Godfather Sirius Black was alive and I thought at first he was the one to betray my parents and I thought he was after me to finish the job. We found out later he was locked in Azkaban a wizarding prison without even so much as a trial. Anyways, this was the year I also met Remus Lupin one of my dad's friends in school. He saved us from a creature called aDementor. They are hideous creatures that even at just a close range can suck all the happiness a person is feeling leaving nothing but the pain and sorrow. They are the guards for Azkaban but since Sirius escaped they were allowed to parade around Hogwarts grounds. Horrible year almost died that year too. Anyways we found out that Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer and saved Sirius from getting his soul sucked out by a Dementor and that was the end of that year."

Duo's stomach grumbled loudly and everyone turned to him before Harry burst into giggles mumbling, "Wow saved by the grumble!"

Quatre laughed once more before slipping out gently brushing Harry's shoulder gently in concern before slipping through the door and down the stairs.

Harry smiled sadly at Duo who simply shrugged at him in their silent communication as Harry pulled out the book from earlier. Flipping to the section with the locations he read through it once more before smacking his forehead.

"Umm Duo we were gone for three days."

The braided pilot fell silent and looked at him, "How?"

The wizard snorted, "Turns out that town is in a time lock. Every two hours spent there is a full day here. Wish I had known that beforehand..."

Wufei rolled his eyes before plucking the book from his hands glancing at it frowning, "What language is this I can't read it"

Harry blinked, "Oh Latin it's what we wizards use."

The shenlong pilot scoffed tossing it to the side, "Latin is a dead language completely impractical."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Well considering that most wizard don't even know about the colonies it shouldn't be surprising they use a dead language."

Trowa's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled, "Well brother look at it this way. Pureblood wizards are very isolated. They don't believe in electricity, cars and most certainly not the colonies. One of the people I knew didn't even know what a rubber ducky was. Their very set in their ancient ways."

Wufei nodded, "Then it is official wizard are completely dull and ignorant to the world around them."

The young wizard laughed, "Only the pure bloods. Those who have been outside of the wizarding world know these things. It's just the way things are. Wufei you are based on traditions think of their way of thinking as a tradition that they hold very sacred."

The Chinese pilot frowned and thought it over before nodding in agreement.

A light tapping was heard on the window and the pilots whirled guns trained at the window only to see a great horned owl. Large and proud sitting along the window balcony tapping at the glass.

Duo sighed and signalled for the other pilots to put their weapons away before letting the large bird in watching at it flew to sit next to Harry extending his leg to the smaller teen.

Harry carefully removed the letters and the bird didn't even wait for a reply as it took off out the window. The wizard snorted before looking at the seal on the back of the letters.

On letter was done in a crazy rainbow pattern and he laughed setting it to the side he didn't need to see the signature to know who that was. He looked back at the other two, one was done in a pale blue with a simple moon flipping it over he noticed the last name on the insignia Lovegood. Ah it was Luna. Setting it to the side he glanced at the thick silver envelope with emerald green writing. It was very well done the handwriting almost flawless. Flipping it over his eyes widened slightly Malfoy, Draco, well that's interesting.

The pilots watched as the teen inspected the letter and watched as he set down the silver envelope in favour for the pale blue to which he flipped open and slowly read looking more and more confused as he read.

Duo laughed, "What does it say?"

The teen looked up and sighed, "It's from Luna a friend from school and it's a very short letter and it reads, "Harry I have recently discovered that the Grendies have kidnapped you and now wish to feed you Parsley. Accept it they will be great when they grow into Snarkies. Also be careful the Nargles are growing in numbers. Love Luna."

Duo's eyebrow twitched, "What the hell does that mean?"

Harry laughed and reread it, "Knowing Luna it would translate as, "Harry I have recently discovered that the Grendies ,Friends or Relatives, have kidnapped you and wish to feed you Parsley, or Love and Kindness. Accept it they will be great when they grow into Snarkies, People you truly love and care for. Also be careful the Nargles, or Evil Minion, are growing in numbers.' It's actually very simple if you understand how Luna thinks."

Heero snorted, "The girl speaks in codes."

Harry shrugged, "No she just sees the world in a different way," he looked at the other letters, "I should probably wait to read those."

He folded up the letter and set it with the other as Quatre slipped back in with a tray of plates.

The blonde smiled brightly and set it down on the coffee table, "Just some sandwiches to tide us over till dinner!"

Heero turned to look at Harry, "So continue this tale of yours you have yet to cover two years of your life and I wish to know how much more of a security risk you are going to be."

The wizard teen groaned putting his head in his hands in dismay. He could feel the over protectiveness radiating off all the pilots and though it felt safe it was rather unnerving as well.

They all took a sandwich and Harry continued his tale at Quatre's prodding.

He took a bite before continuing, "Anyways Fourth year was rather chaotic even from the very beginning I could tell that something was amiss. That year Hogwarts got to host a very popular and difficult competition known as the Tri-Wizards Tournament. Two other schools came to participate and only one person from each school was chosen to compete hence its name. However as you have noticed I have the worst luck imaginable. Someone decided to put my name in the cup under the name of a different school. Since I was the only person who was under that school name it came out of the Goblet and I was chosen as the fourth Tri Wizards Champion to compete.

First task was to receive a golden egg from a dragon's nest, with said Mother dragon standing guard over her real eggs. I was given the Horntail one of the most dangerous and violent of the four dragons chosen. I got away with nothing more than gashes on my shoulder luckily. Second Task was to retrieve a person stolen from us from the mermaid city in the school lake. I had to retrieve Ron and once again I succeed that was the easiest task in my opinion. The third task however is when I discovered exactly who planned for me to be in the competition. The task was to go through a maze that was riddled with traps and monsters to stop you. At the centre was the trophy the first person to touch it won. I and another champion from the schoolCedric Diggory touched it at the same time we intended on sealing Hogwarts a victory."

Harry stopped and swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes, "The trophy had been a portkey and object meant as like instant transportation. It took us to a grave yard the grave yard of Voldemort's father. That night Cedric Diggory was murdered and I could do nothing. I watched him die. It was also that night that Voldemort returned to his former body. I should have been able to stop him. It seems like he is always one step ahead of me. I escaped with Cedric's body but the damage was already done. The worst part is no one believed me."

The wizard laughed lightly covering up his eyes not darkening to look at the pilots. He leaned back against the fireplace his braid falling back into the flames.

Duo yelped and jerked Harry forward who meeped and collided into Duo sending them sprawling onto the floor, Harry on top of Duo.

Harry grumbled and rubbed his head, "Ow Duo you idiot what was that for?"

Quatre laughed lightly and helped Harry up as Trowa did the same for Duo, "Your hair fell into the flames. Duo has this thing with braids being damaged."

Harry growled and slipped over to the fire, "Duo you idiot it's a magical fire! Look."

The young wizard shoved his hand into the flame and the pilots jumped to stop him before watching in disbelief as his hand remained unharmed and un-burnt, "Its magiced to stay warm and running without being harmful to anyone or thing"

Wufei snorted, "Magic, how confusing and illogical it is."

Harry laughed and allowed Quatre and Duo to drag him to the couch pushing him down between them Duo fiddling with his braid as Quatre inspected his hand. Trowa joined Wufei and Heero on the couch slipping the smaller Shenlong pilot into the centre of the couch.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath before continuing, "Anyways now that Voldemort is on the loose my next school year got more complicated. To put a long story short I started getting visions of what Voldemort would do to innocent people and to his own followers. I have been getting them more and more frequently it seems. Fifth year started out bad and just ended worse I don't even want to remember it. I lost Sirius my Godfather. He died right in front of me. I don't know why all these people keep dying and I can't do anything to stop it."

Quatre hugged him tightly, "Harry people die in wars. You can't stop them all and I know they don't blame you for their deaths. Your Godfather knew the risks just as much as you did. Don't blame yourself."

Duo nodded and tugged gently on the wizards braid, "Ya don't worry. We are here now we will help you whether you think you need the help or not. Plus we have experience we have already been in two wars! We could even train you! I know you would be awesome with a blade and you have the skill to be a great thief!"

Heero sighed, "Duo is right, you are Trowa's little brother so that makes you family. Granted we are a rather strange family it would seem. However we are going to be behind you. But one question has still not been answered. Why is all of this circling around you?"

The boy who lived groaned, "Because of a prophecy. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' I am the boy in the prophecy. Lily and James denied him three times, the dark lord marked me the night he tried to kill me in my crib. And according to the prophecy one of us is going to die."

Trowa glared, "It will be him who dies not you. We will make sure of that."

Harry smiled at them before nodding receiving a crushing hug from both Quatre and Duo.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"My dream a dream so far away the day will come when our breaths will join and we will blow like the winds across the sands of time"

-Quatre Rebarbara Winner

Last Time:

The boy who lived groaned, "Because of a prophecy, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." I am the boy in the prophecy. Lily and James denied him three times, the dark lord marked me the night he tried to kill me in my crib. And according to the prophecy one of us is going to die."

Trowa glared, "It will be him who dies not you. We will make sure of that"

Harry smiled at them before nodding receiving a crushing hug from both Quatre and Duo.

This Time:

Pulling from the hug the young golden boy hung his head and curled into Quatre's chest as the blonde smiled and pulled him closer. Looking up he noticed the Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Duo had slipped out leaving him and the older blond alone in each other's arms. The two slipped over to the couch and curled up together Harry's head on Quatre's shoulder as they stared into the magical flames of the fire.

Quatre's soft voice carried over the silence, ""My dream a dream so far away the day will come when our breaths will join and we will blow like the winds across the sands of time".

Sitting up a bit straighter Harry looked back at the tall blonde, "What did you say?"

The blonde pilot smiled and explained in a hush tone, "It is an old saying about how love can break all bonds and beat all the odds."

Nodding that small wizard snuggled closer as Quatre picked up the two remaining letters. Looking at the wizard sighed and took them carefully setting Draco's to the side he slowly opened the twins letter. As he had suspected a bright orange smoke exploded from the envelope and the letter rose into the air. The two stared as it formed into two mouths and began to sing:

"Oh Harry

Oh Harry

Have we a surprise for you!

It is so true

Whatever shall we do?

But simply just tell you!

So we sing this little note

As a message of our love

We love brother

Oh little little brother

But you must know

We love another so

We asked him out

And he surprisingly said yes!

Sooooo noooow we

Ask you a favor

It really is so true

To be nice to him

Depite his slytherin flaws

We love him

Oh yes we really love him

So just go ahead and know

Whom we love so

The slytherin prince

And his name be Draco!"

The letter stopped and melted into silly string and the two sat there open mouthed and wide eyed. Harry blinked and sighed covering his eyes and groaned loudly.

Blinking Quatre gently prodded Harry, "Who is Draco?"

Sighing the younger teen responded, "He is what I like to call my rival and a royal pain in my ass."

Snorting the blonde sighed, "Perhaps you should get to know him then?"

Harry sighed even louder, "Yes I should, might as well read the letter he sent then shall we?"

Picking up the expensive envelope he flipped it over and slowly opened it half expecting it to jinx or attack him. When nothing happened he slowly removed the letter and unfolded it carefully. Upon the page were floral blue letters written by a hand that was obviously well trained in penmanship.

Dear Mr. Potter,

As I am sure you have read already the twins and I have come into a relationship, and as much as I hate your Gryffindor ways I am willing to look past them for the sake of Fred and George. I know in the past we have been somewhat at odds, but I wish to convey that I am no longer a Malfoy there for I no longer abide by my father's law. Potter, I never really did hate you. I acted that way because I was jealous and immature. I was mad at the fact you rejected taking my hand that first day. I was upset over the fact that you had more of my father's attention than I ever had. Even my mother seemed drawn to what your life was about rather than mine. I apologize for the way I have acted in the past and wish to extend my hand in friendship once more. Perhaps the time for change has come.

Draco

Harry frowned suddenly as he read the letter, "that's not good. Quatre would it be possible to set up a meeting in a local place sometime within the next day or two?"

Quatre frowned slightly, "It would probably be better if it was conducted here actually. That way the security would be better. Why what did you have in mind?"

The dark haired teen sighed, "I wish to speak to Draco on the matter of his current circumstance. I may not have been raised in the wizarding world but I do know that to have no last name can spell disaster for any wizard."

Nodding the blonde stood and whispers, "I will go speak with the others you send a letter to your friend tell him to be here tomorrow morning 8am," as he slipped out the door.

Harry frowned and sighed standing slowly to walk over to the window spotting a large owl still sitting in the window sill. Laughing lightly he whistled to it watching as it came to him landing on the back of the couch his feathers ruffling in inpatients. Picking up a pen from his desk he scrawled down a quick response before attaching it to the owls leg.

Watching as it flew out the window he smiled slipping onto the couch staring into the flames his head falling to the side as he drifts to sleep.

-WWW Shop-

The owl flew to a small shop outside of town tapping gently at the small window slowly a tall blonde answered the gentle tapping and opened the window. The large bird flew to the desk chair landing regally upon it, holding out its leg patiently.

Draco smiled gently and took the letter giving the large owl a small treat. Slowly opening the letter he sighed and shook his head, "The great Harry Potter as elegant as always I see," sarcasm rolling off his tongue like a fine wine.

Sighing gently he tossed the small letter into the flames of his fire before taking a seat slowly stroking his owls beak. Waiting for the twins to come up from the downstairs shop was always the most boring time of the day.

It wasn't long before the twins opened the door and slipped over to where Draco sat. Their arms wrapping around the slightly smaller blonde sweet words were whispered and the lights dimmed as moans where heard.

-At Hogwarts-

Dumbledore peered down at the paper in his hands his eyes no longer held their twinkle. That selfish little brat escaped him! And now he couldn't find him at all. "I will find you Potter and I will put you in your place." A smirk spread across the old man's face, "Oh yes I will show you your place indeed."

-With Harry Next Morning-

Awakening he quickly slipped from the bed and over to the harth where his egg lay warmed by the sands it lay in. Smiling he gently touched the egg noting it seemed harder than it had the day before.

Taking in the small veins along the egg he sighed and stood slipping into the bathroom to quickly shower and dress. It wasn't until he slipped down the stairs did the nervousness strike him. He wasn't sure how this meeting would go over with Malfoy but he hoped it would go well. Smoothing out his button up shirt he entered the entrance hall only to see Malfoy there already being greeted by Heero and Wufei, the other pilots standing off to the side watching carefully.

Smiling gently he slipped up to Malfoy extending his right hand in greeting, "Lord Draco a pleasure to meet you"

Malfoy smiled gently, "Lord Potter Black a pleasure and please I am Lord no more, it is just Draco now."

Harry nods, "In that case please address me as Harry."

Smiling Draco shook his hand and soon Harry was leading him to conference room Quatre had decided was best for the meeting. Taking a seat Draco turned and looked around the room as the Gundam pilots also slipped in and sat down around the table.

Smiling and nodding toward them he turned to Harry and sighed, "Thank you for meeting me and if I may be frank, you really need to learn how to write formal letters."

Harry sighed and rubbed his palms together, "Yes I am well aware I am far from your pureblood standards, Draco."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You are a wizarding Lord, Harry you need to learn our ways and the ways of your family. But that's not the reason we are here. The reason we are here is because you wished to speak with me so speak."

Harry blushed lightly and glancing to the pilots for encouragement he started off on a light note, "Well first I would like to congratulate you on your current relationship. I hope the twin's haven't harassed you too much?"

Draco's face became red. "Yes, well we are mostly keeping that to only close friends. It has truly changed my life being with them," he smiled lovingly as he remembered the night before.

The younger wizard smiled and gently taped the blondes hand to get him to look at him, "I understand that you truly care for them and I am glad that they truly care for you as well. I mostly summoned you here to discuss your now current standing in the wizarding world. What has been happening since my absence?"

Draco sighed deeply, "that is a long story to tell Harry and by far it is not a good one."

Swallowing he quickly thanked Trowa as he set glasses of water before him and the other wizard slowly he nodded at Draco to continue.

The blonde sighed taking a sip of the drink before continuing, "Voldemort has spread rumours, he doesn't believe the rumours, which you are off somewhere to train and he is now attacking with great vigour hoping to flush you out of hiding. And his raids are increasing in violence, more casualties more injured, it has become a nightmare to even step out of your homes. He has spread the war to encompass even Russia and Africa. It is only a matter of time before it consumes China as well."

Gripping the table Harry hissed slowly, "and what of Dumbledore?"

The blonde slammed his fist to the table, "that disgusting old coot is just as corrupt as Voldemort he is threatening everyone to find you. Rumour has it he is even dosing students with truth serum to see if they know anything of your location."

Harry nodded his mouth set in a hard line, "Then I don't have much more time they can't keep going on like this."

Draco sighed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "There is nothing you can do right now Harry. You must understand you are not strong enough yet to take them both on. But in time you can be. I ask you do not attack till after Christmas give us and yourself enough time to prepare and plan. The wizarding world is already going to hell in a hand basket what is a few weeks more at this point in time. Wars are not won in a day. It takes time and careful planning."

Heero finally spoke up, "He is right Harry. We need to plan this correctly is it is going to work, and the first thing to do is to find a way to make electronics work in the wizarding realm. Let us take this a step at a time ok?"

The brunette nodded grimly before blinking in surprise as a warmth spread through his chest as if on instinct he stood suddenly the others not far behind the words left his mouth in a rush, "My egg its hatching!"

Slipping from the rooms Harry and the others made it to the room just as the a small head began to break the shell rushing forward Harry scooped up the egg watching as his new familiar broke the shell into this world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

AN: Ok this Chapter might tick a lot of you off but what the hell I wrote what I felt!

Last Time:

Slipping from the rooms Harry and the others made it to the room just as the a small head began to break the shell rushing forward Harry scooped up the egg watching as his new familiar broke the shell into this world.

This Time:

Slowly the egg began to rock back and forth more violently as cracks and shell pieces fell to the girth of the fireplace.

Harry reached forward with his hands and caught the egg just as it fell out of the jar of sands he had kept it in. Smiling he felt the small creature inside of it slowly Harry began to whisper encouragements as a head tooth began to puncture through the inner egg membrane.

A small milky white head broke through large pink eyes whirling with emotion as it looked up at Harry and opened its mouth to let out a pathetic whine of hunger, the egg splitting into depositing the rest of the milky white body of the snake.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the pitiful little thing spread in Harry's hands its cries for food where loud and piercing.

Quatre feeling the little serpents need quickly called for a servant to bring sliced up pieces of last night's chicken. The meat was soon brought in and Harry grabbed for a chunk of meat and began to literally stuff the little snakes face. Everyone watched the wizard feed the pitiful thing until literally the poor snake was bulging in certain place clearly making out outlines of individual pieces of meat. The pale milky white hatchling then slithered up to the wizard's shoulder wrapping tightly around the teens neck barring its head into the thick black hair.

Draco looked at Harry with wide silver eyes, "Harry is that a..."

Harry shushed him whispering, "Yes Draco it is."

Heero spoke up, "You never did explain completely."

The blonde wizard spoke up quickly, "it's a large serpent with wings. They can vary in size and abilities. And before you ask a winged cobra doesn't grow its wings until the first six months have passed sometimes it can take up to a year. The wings grow after the first shedding."

Harry nodded slowly stroking the smooth scales of his new companion before humming in amazement, "I can hear her… In my mind; well not hear her, but I can feel her. What's she is thinking it's like a whirl of colours in my head."

Draco laughed lightly, "It's the animal familiar bond you formed with her when she hatched. Does she have a name Harry?"

The younger wizard nodded eyes wide, "Suspiria, she said her name is Suspiria but she says she prefers Ria."

Duo snorted suddenly, "Nice one."

Harry nodded and smiled brightly as the small white head nuzzled deeper into his hair, "She says it will suit her in time and now she is asleep again. Silly thing I can tell she is going to be a lazy one."

Everyone laughed at that and Draco sighed lightly, "Harry I have to be going soon. The twins are expecting me at the shop."

Harry nodded and the two-shook hands before Trowa began to lead him out along with Wufei and Heero, leaving Harry to sit there with Quatre and Duo beside him.

Curling up on the couch, Harry was not surprised when the two joined him as he stroked the little hatchling's scales gently. Leaning back against Quatre the younger brunette smiled brightly looking back and forth between the blue and amethyst eyes that looked at him. Both held the same sparkling emotion of caring and love and blushing brightly he hummed happily. Harry knew he was falling for the two of them. Quatre might return his feeling but Duo loved his brother.

Sighing he basked in the contentment and love not noticing when Quatre's eyes widened with realization as he gazed down at the wizard before turning to look at his fellow Gundam pilot. The blonde lifted a hand to his heart and sadness leaked into his eyes. Clearing his throat, he excused himself and bolted out of the room leaving the two brunettes to stare after him in confusion.

Duo looked down at Harry giving an apologetic look before bolting after the small blonde leaving the young wizard to wonder what the hell was going on.

-With Duo-

Rounding the corner the Deathscythe pilot caught the blonde shoulder pulling him around staring down into the tear-filled eyes. Duo brought the blonde close to his chest hugging the taller male to him, "Quat what's wrong?"

The blonde broke down clinging to the brunette tightly not saying a word, the pain and loneliness filling his heart. He felt as the brunette stroked his blonde locks and his eyes widened as the feeling of love and comfort invaded his space heart. Looking up at the Amethyst eyes teen he murmured, "You love me…and you love Harry."

Duo's eyes widened and he blushed looking to the side, "Ya um… I was going to say something but I didn't think you or him would return it."

Quatre took a step back gripping his space heart, "Harry loves you in return, and I felt it back in the room when I felt your love for him as well. I though…"

Duo sighed, "You Q-Ball think too much. You should take a card from my deck and try to not think."

The blonde blushed and look to the ground, "So…"

The braided teen turned the blondes head to look at him, "Quatre, I love Harry but I love you too."

Quatre smiled, "and I love you as well…"

A loud crash made both jump and turn. Their stood Harry green eyes wide the teen looked back and forth between them and Quatre gasped at the feeling of Betrayal and Sadness that leaked into his space heart turning his eyes up to Harry just in time to see him turn and run.

"Harry Wait! It's not what you think!"

The two bolted after Harry chasing him throughout the mansion and out to the gardens. They stopped as they saw Harry halt in his steps. Slowly they began to approach as the teen turned to look at them turning quickly the two winced at the loud crack. Looking up Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Duo slapped his forehead, "the kid apparated just great. No telling where he apparated to!"

Quatre clutched his chest tightly, "I can't feel him either, and we need to go tell Heero."

The braided teen nodded and the two slipped inside their finger entwined both of their thought circled around the now missing teen.

-With Harry-

Apparating directly in front of the bar they used to get into the magical alley.

Ducking into the Dragon's Den, he murmured his name causing the glamour's to shift and fade away before he took a seat at one of the tables putting his forehead to the table sighing heavily. Slamming a fist down upon the table, he was not surprised when a hand touched his shoulder gently, looking up at the Fae who owned the small Inn.

Puck took the seat next to him placing a warm mug of tea before the distraught teen. Tucking a loose piece of hair behind Harry's ear he smiled gently, "What ails you My Lord?"

Harry shook his head and murmured, "I thought they knew how I felt. But I was wrong they preferred one another's company to mine."

Puck flicked his wings sighing, "Humans do not understand the hearts of us who are born to magic. Here drink your tea it will help soothe your nerves. Then we can take a stroll around the Alley. I am sure that will cheer you up! The Alphas and their pup have wanted to see you."

Harry nodded drinking the sweet Tea carefully blowing on the hot contents carefully while the Fae sat and attempted to coax Ria into taking a piece of meat from him once she awoke from her slumber.

Smiling the young wizard slowly relaxed the calming atmosphere of the Inn and the presence of the Fae was comforting to his frantic mind. It wasn't long before he was hissing at Ria to be nice and take the meat and smile as the Faes' wings seemed to rise up and flit whenever the snake took a piece of meat from Ria.

His heart seemed to jump every time the Fae looked up at him with bright purple eyes that seemed to glisten with pure magic and mystery. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the Fae's watching out of the corner of his eye as the wings stilled suddenly before thrumming a deep red as Puck seemed to curl into the kiss.

Pulling away, he watched as Puck slowly opened his eyes his wings flicking open and shut the deep red slowly fading back to the pure rainbow colour that wings normally held. He watched as the man slowly stood and seemed to sway then staggers over to the counter.

The male turned to stare at the younger wizard the purple encasing his entire eye no pupil or white could be seen. Just a sheen of purple that seemed to glow, "You should not have done that young Lord. We Fae are sensitive to the pleasures of the mind, body, soul, and heart."

Harry stood as Ria slipped off his arm to curl up on the table. Closing the distance between him and the Fae laying a hand on the red heads chest, "Maybe for once, I need someone who knows just how sensitive I am as well."

-Alternate Scene-

Puck's eyes darkened to a deep black his wings growing an even darker red than before as he twirled the younger male around gently leading him into a side room the wizard had not seen before. With a flick of his wrist, Puck deposited the smaller man onto a bed of fine silk cloth and pillows that seemed to be piled together rather than on an actual bed.

Leaning back against the piles of silk Harry closed his eyes as the Fae's finger began to flick across his skin lightly, hesitantly. He could taste the hesitation the Fae still seemed to exude leaning up he caught the thin lips in a second kiss humming, as the fae's hesitation seemed to melt away as he returned the kiss.

Harry gasped as sharp teeth dug into his lower lip and a tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned, as Puck's tongue seemed to dance against his own the sweet taste of apples seemed unique to the red headed Fae. He felt, as the flickering fingers seemed to simply pluck the buttons from his shirt spreading the harsh material to the sides letting heated flesh be cooled by the air of the small room. Hissing at the cold Harry pulls back looking up at Puck, whose eyes seemed to be nothing more than dark pools of ink bearing into his soul.

Puck sat up, "You have felt so much pain in your life. It clings to you in so many layers. Like a caterpillar's cocoon," nipping at the wizards lip his voice dark, "This night I will peal back those layers and banish them I will morph you into the sweet butterfly you hide."

Sharp teeth caressed along the wizards jaw and neck, "First though we must relax you my Lord," carefully he flipped the wizard over straddling his back so lightly Harry barely felt the Fae's weight upon him. Peeling off the young wizard's shirt, he simply banished the rest with a flick of his wing.

Shivering Harry tensed as he felt himself so exposed to Puck. He felt as smooth hands were laid against his skin then like heaven the hands slowly began to kneed into the skin and muscles around his neck and shoulders helping the tense muscles to relax to the feeling of liquid heat, and as if working out some great problem the hands went lower and lower along his back smoothing and relaxing the skin as it went along.

Even as the hands danced down his legs he was no longer alarmed allowing the fairy to do the job he obviously knew so well.

A soft whisper brought him from his relaxed dazed mind, "The first layer has been removed now my sweet Lord, we must deal with your shame. I see the scars upon your flesh and know of the shame behind them. I wish to show you that the only shame is how you do not embrace them for what they are… memories," before helping the Wizard into a sitting position.

Puck traced each and every scar slowly as if examining each and every one. Harry watched as the red head then proceeded to kiss each scar after tracing it his eyes never leaving Harry's. And as the wizard watched, he noticed how this pure and untainted being seemed to not only accept his scars but also embrace them as a whole. Never had the wizard met anyone who would do such a thing. Everyone always shied away from them like a plague. It was so freeing to know something else could happen as well.

Puck leaned forward kissing the cursed mark upon his forehead before staring deep into his eyes, "Your shame is no longer wrapping you so. Next is your Fear. You fear to lose those you love. You fear to lose yourself. Let me confront this with simple words. Everyone has their time and when that time comes they no longer fear it. Everyone must embrace death even I will one day. That includes you as well."

Harry smiled and nodded leaning forward to lay his head against Puck's shoulder feeling the long finger stroke through his hair oh so gently before he continued his words, "With Fear banished we have but one Layer left to rid you of and that is your loneliness," With a single kiss Harry was laid back against the silk and the Fae straddled him once more allowing the kiss to become heated before he carefully broke it murmuring his final words, "To which I will vanish with all I have to give to you this night"

Crying out in surprise as the Fae entered him without hesitation or pause and as if his body was not his own it accepted the intrusion completely and holey and he watched as the Fae's face etched with slight pain his wings shuttering in reflection. Harry felt as the Fae bit down gently along his collarbone and soon pleasure seemed to invade all his senses.

He could literally taste the apples that were Puck despite their lips not touching. He could smell and feel the heat in the room rising as a bubble of fire seemed to build up in his stomach. Silence was interrupted by calls of passion and moans of pure happiness and joy. It was as if all his pain and sorrow had slipped away. All he could feel was the pleasure and heat of the moment.

He watched as the Fae's eyes seemed to grow darker and darker as the pleasure built between them. And just as it became unbearable with a single thrust it all seemed to crash upon them in waves before calming down to a gentle thrum of pleasure and a dull ache.

Puck's eyes melted back into the deep purple as the Fae seemed to pull Harry close to him and Harry did not fight it as he snuggled close to him smiling as if nothing could affect him.

Puck's voice prevailed through the night air deep and clear, "and so I see the butterfly that is you."

To Be Continued...

Alright! Yamiyugi23 here! If anyone has any problems with ANY of the fic's my sis writes then they can answer to me! No being mean to my sis!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Last time

Puck's eyes melted back into the deep purple as the Fae seemed to pull Harry close to him and Harry did not fight it as he snuggled close to him smiling as if nothing could affect him.

Puck's voice prevailed through the night air deep and clear, "and so I see the butterfly that is you."

-This Time-

Harry groaned as his eyes opened his body felt heavy and warm. Slowly sitting up he looked around at the room his was currently laying in. The furnishings were all made of an exotic wood that seemed to curl and vine up naturally. Stretching he found a set of clothes at the foot of the bed and a small note. Snatching the note he read it carefully,

"Little Butterfly, last night was truly something this young fae will never forget. I'm sorry I could not stay to see you awaken. I know that last night will never turn into a true relationship but I also knew that you and I had both needed it last night. Please take these garments as a gift and a token of friendship. There is a bathroom to the right of the bed and when you have freshened up you may join me down in the pub area.

P.S, Your lovely familiar is down here with me she seemed simply famished so I will feed her for you.

Puck.

Smiling he set the note to the side before grabbing the fine light green garments making his way to the indicated bathroom. Opening the door he was greeted by what seemed to literally be like a natural spring. The floor was of smooth rounded stones and in the centre was a large hot spring that heated the entire bathroom with its steam. Humming in thanks he slipped into the bath setting the clothes on a small wooden ledge.

He submerged himself completely within the warm waters his hair falling from free of any tangles that had plagued it from the following night. He felt so much calmer since the night before. It seemed like his soul and magic simply sung from the lack of tension that had plagued him for so long. Carefully he stepped from the warm pool of water watching with interest that as he did his body and hair seemed to dry almost instantly. Laughing happily he put on the soft green pants and tunic before literally skipping out of the room and down the stairs only to be greeted by to warm arms encircling him.

Puck hugged him tight before releasing him looking him up and down frowning at his hair, "Come butterfly, let us fix our hair while the den is empty!"

He was quickly seated with a plate of fruits and a glass of honeyed milk with Puck behind him fussing over his hair with great care. Even his small familiar looked up at him from where she lay on the table her belly bulging with the meat she had been given.

Smiling he ate the small cut up fruits humming as the young fae behind him braided his hair with gentle braids and not that he noticed, a few silver ribbons and flowers as well.

Puck whispered gently, "Though I do not know the whole situation between you and your human friends but perhaps my butterfly you should return and talk to them to gain the whole story?"

Harry nodded with a deep sigh caressing his little snakes belly gently, "I know your right my friend but something in me just isn't ready to return yet."

"Then perhaps you should go visit Tyres and Mina. They have missed you and then you can return to your home once you speak with them hm?"

Smiling brightly he stood and twirled to face Puck kissing the taller males cheek gently, "Your brilliant Puck!"

Laughing musically the male gently turned him back around and sat him in the seat, "Let me finish your hair then we will close the inn for a bit and go visit them . I have been needing a holiday"

The two shut down the Inn standing and preparing. Harry slowly laid his sweet sleeping familiar across his shoulders letting her sleep off the massive amounts of food she had taken in before allowing the Fae to lead him to the back room where the gate sat to the alley.

Puck turned to him, "Two hours is all we have so let's make the most of it!"

Opening the gate the two glanced at each other before bolting towards the direction of the wand shop where the two wolves would normally be. Laughing the dodged through the traffic and over miscellaneous things coming to a halt before the door they had been searching for.

Harry raised a hand to knock on the door before it was thrown open and he was engulfed in a tight hug from Tyres.

"Little cub! You have returned just in time for lunch! I hope ye be hungry!"

The two were ushered inside without another word and sat down at the large wooden table. Puck and Harry glanced at each other smiles on their faces as food was scattered along the table.

Tyres sat and turned to them, "So young cub where be that human friend of yours?"

Harry shrugged, "We had a fight."

Mina giggled lightly, "and I'm guessing you went to Puck, who in all his wisdom comforted you like any fae would do?"

Puck jested playfully, "I will have you know we fae are wonderful at doing such things! Misses wolfy!"

The alpha female laughed brightly, "Yes by sleeping with them and peeling off the tension from the being."

Harry blushed brightly, "Well it did help. In more ways than one."

Tyres nodded, "It's meant to. Fae are very gifted in many ways, you're lucky Puck has taken such a liking to ya. Normally fae will simply turn a nose up and put you to sleep to calm down yourself."

Mina nodded before murmuring, "What was the fight about?"

The young wizard shrugged, "Really I think I over reacted, I was just so upset, I kind of got the hell out of there without even thinking things through."

Nodding the alpha male grumbled, "I think you need to return and talk things through. That is what me and my Mina did when I thought her to be unfaithful. Turns out she was hugging an old friend."

The lot of them laughed brightly before Harry frowned, "Where is the little trouble maker?"

Mina smiled, "At a friend's house having a sleep over."

Nodding Harry and Puck glanced at one another and the rest of the time seemed to pass with casual conversation and catching up.

It wasn't long before Puck was gently excusing them and goodbyes where exchanged and they slowly made their way back to the gate. Harry leaning gently against Puck as they walked.

"I guess it is time for me to return to them isn't it Puck"

The Fae nodded and led him through the gate and to a side room carefully, "Yes little one. You can apparate from here be safe and come visit me alright"

Harry nodded giving the young fae one last kiss before apparating from the pub and into the Quatre's gardens. Within seconds he was confronted by all five pilots' guns drawn he simply raised his hands and gave a bit of a smile. Within seconds he was engulfed in a hug by Trowa.

"Never leave again!"

"Sorry Trowa, I should have called."

Heero growled and haltered his gun roughly. "You Harry are the most frustrating teenager I have ever met! You do this one more time and I will quarantine you to your rooms!"

Harry nodded and stepped out of Trowa's only to be hugged by Duo next whose hug he shrugged off glaring darkly at Duo then Quatre, "I need to speak with you to this evening till then do not approach me."

The two looked away guiltily and nodded giving both Heero and Wufei a one armed hug before slipping inside towards his rooms. He still couldn't fully face Quatre and Duo. It hurt just to look at them and he knew why.

However, he owed it to everyone to at least listen to them talk and he could feel the two of them following him. He was sure Heero and the others were just as confused on what was going on.

Opening the door to his rooms he let his familiar slide off his arm and onto the floor toward the nest he had assembled for her. Settling down on one of the chairs in front of the fire he looked up as the two males slowly closed the door behind them and took a seat on the couch.

"Ry baby we didn't mean to hurt ya!" Duo's voice sounded almost panicky.

"Harry you must understand I was upset we weren't forgetting about you," Quatre's voice was even and calm as he shifted through the emotions. He could feel the pain Harry felt and he wanted it gone.

Harry looked up green eyes burning, "Then explain because quite frankly I'm confused."

Quatre sighed deeply and laid a hand on Duo's knee knowing he would be the best one to explain, "You know about my space heart. You know that not long after you came to us you reopened yourself to me. I felt your love for Duo and Duo's love for you. I thought you two were going to leave me behind that's when I got up and left. As you know Duo rushed out to meet me and he explained how he didn't just love you but me as well. I confided in him of my emotions towards the two of you and you caught us when we exchanged those feelings. However you had left before we could catch up and explain!"

Harry sighed deeply and nodded before smiling lightly, "I'm sorry for over reacting."

Duo smiled brightly before launching himself at the smaller wizard, "Ah ya silly wizard watcha got braids in yer hair for!"

Quatre laughed as the two braided teens fell onto the floor in a pile of limbs and hair, "Duo don't hurt him."

Harry growled playfully, "Get off me Duo you way to much!"

The amethyst eyed pilot gasped, "Why Ry I think you're calling me fat! Q-Ball, he called me fat!"

The blonde laughed brightly then his breath caught as he watched the two braided teens exchange a small sweet kiss. Smiling he slowly lowered himself to the floor only to be grabbed by two sets of hands and pulled into the small pile of limbs. Kisses where exchanged and the three teens smiled and relaxed. Unknowing at the three jeweled eyes watching from the door.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor GundamWing, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's.

Chapter 13

Harry smiled as he looked to each of his sides. Quatre and Duo both slept peacefully each clutching him like he was a life line. Life had been good since he and them had gotten together. Trowa now stayed with Heero and Wufei and everyone seemed happy. He was even to meet Lady Une the next day. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply before his eyes shot open and fogged over his mind ripped from his body and his vision went dark.

Groaning he opened his eyes once more and sat up. The room around him was dark and lit only by the large fireplace to his left. In front of the fireplace where to large armchairs both a deep green lined in silver, between them a dark wooden table where to glasses sat both filled with a dark red liquid.

Frowning he stood up completely and a dark familiar voice came from one of the chairs as a figure leaned forward red eyes glowing, "Harry, Harry, Harry. We need to talk."

Reaching for his wand Harry froze looking down at himself noting he wore a light green robe and not his normal clothes.

Voldemort grinned, "Come now Harry this is in your mind well, both our minds really. We can't hurt one another here. Come sit, Have a glass of wine. We have much to discuss this night"

Harry slowly came closer and watched as Voldemort took a sip of the dark wine from the table. Sitting in the chair across from the tall thin man Harry cleared his throat, "What could we possible have to discuss?"

The man sighed deeply, "Everything, starting of course with one particular matter. Why have you abandoned the wizarding world?"

The teen frowned, "I haven't."

"Pah of course you have child. Even I could tell from my spy that you have all but forsaken magic."

"I don't know what you are talking about. And what spy?"

The man smirked, "Why Charlie of course."

"What?"

Voldemort sighed deeply, "I'm not who you think I am Harry, Dumbledore has twisted your view of me, Hell the man twisted my view of me."

Harry sighed deeply, "I don't understand."

The man nodded and slipped into parsletongue. "In this language you know I cannot lie so I will speak the truth within it. Many years ago before I came to Hogwarts. I lived in a children's home for orphans, my parents long gone. The people there didn't like magic or anything to do with it so they decided to..." the man paused.

The green eyed teen whispered, "Beat the magic from you."

Voldemort nodded deeply.

"That's what my Aunt and Uncle did. Before I…anyways continue"

The red eyed male nodded, "When Dumbledore first approached me I thought my dreams had come true. That I would have a new home. A new life and that I would never have to return. But sadly I did have to return and every time I talked to that old fool and beg for something else… He only told me I had to stay there for the greater good. Dumbledore is not a man of the light. He twisted me into insanity. I loved your mother though she was a very good friend. Dumbledore told Wormtail that Lily had tricked me, and in my rage and anger I killed her and James. But I couldn't kill you, I never could. That stupid old coot showed up and noticed what I had done He pointed his wand at me and hit me with a soul ripping curse. The rest you know. You were struck with an Avada Kedavra and made the boy who lived. Allow me to ask you this if my soul had already left my body… who hit you with that killing curse?"

Harry;s eyes widened as the story unfolded and he lifted a hand to his mouth in horror, "Dumbledore tried to kill me?"

Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes He did."

Harry slowly thought it over before turning cold hard eyes on the snake man, "Then why did you try to kill me?"

The red eyed male put a hand to his forehead as if fighting off a headache, "I had gone insane from the soul splitting curse. Only after I regained my body from your blood did I start to realize what had happened and then all my plans changed. Now my only target is Dumbledore. I came here to explain the truth and to apologize for what happened at the Ministry. I tricked you into coming there and told Lucius and the others to threaten your lives so that I could get Dumbledore. I should not have done that. I cost you, your Godfather and His Mate. For that I am eternally sorry. Had I known Bellatrix would have done that I wouldn't have sent her."

The teen nodded before looking up at Voldemort, "I believe you. One last question though."

The man nodded.

"How do I speak Parsletongue then? And how come you're in my head and we have that link. Dumbledore says it's because of the mark upon my forehead."

Voldemort nodded, "He would be correct in that assumption. And before you interrupt, yes I gave you that scar but it is not from the Avada Kedavra curse. That mark upon your Forehead that was me marking you as my heir. Heir to the Riddle name. I can't have children I am sterile. So Lily agreed when you were born that you could be my heir. We did the blood ritual when you where only six weeks old."

Groaning the teen rubbed it gently, "Why does this all make more sense then what Dumbledore ever told me?"

"Because I'm not trying to manipulate you or lie to you."

Chuckling, the teen nodded before frowning, "What will you do now?"

Riddle smiled gently, "I'm going to take over the wizarding world but in a different manner. I want to take Dumbledore down. I want to humiliate him. What I need you to do Harry is stay missing. With you gone Dumbledore has lost his main pawn. When I take him down I'm going to fix the Wizarding World. I don't want to kill muggleborn's. I want to take them from unfit parents. I want to prevent what happened to me and you with other children. When a magical child is born to muggle parents I want to simply take them away with the parents' permission or if they want their child to have nothing to do with the world simply remove the child's magic."

Harry nodded, "I understand that very much. Fine I will stay away from the wizarding world. But I might need your help in the future. What if we faked my death?"

Voldemort smiled, "Talk it over with your family first then we will speak again. You know how to reach me Harry."

Nodding the teen smiled almost gently as the dream room faded around him and he awoke to the real world only to find Quatre shaking him gently. Smiling up at the blonde he was greeted with a gentle kiss.

"Breakfast is ready Harry."

The teen smiled and got out of the bed noting that Duo was already gone. Dressing he stretched out his arm for his little familiar watching as she curled around his arm gently before bonding down the steps and into the dining room where the others were already sitting.

Smiling at the others they all ate breakfast in silence before Harry speaks up, "I have something I wish to talk to you all about."

Heero and Trowa turned to him suspiciously before the Persian eyed teen spoke up, "Would this have anything to do with why you seem more relaxed this morning?"

Harry frowned, "Yes, I know how to break away from the wizarding world…Completely."

Wufei raised a brow, "Alright might as well tell us while we eat."

Heero nodded in agreement while Trowa remained silent on the subject.

"Last night I talk to Voldemort through our link. I learned something that changes everything."

Duo and Quatre both looked up now in curiosity while Heero groaned, "Go on."

Harry went on to explain everything he had been told by the Dark Lord and the man's plan for the wizarding world. The others listened closely analyzing the information with an experienced wisdom.

When the teen finished Heero frowned tapping the table, "what He proposes to the Wizarding world might actually be better in the long run. However I think he should have at least one form of Muggle government behind him as well just in case. I suggest he set up an alliance with Lady Une and the Preventers. We are one of the highest branches of military and would be able to handle any of the problems that arise on our end."

Harry nodded, "I was thinking that myself. I will speak to him about that. Perhaps he could meet up with Lady Une?"

Wufei and Heero nodded while the others looked at Harry curiously. Before Heero spoke up, "So how does this explain how you are going to leave the Wizarding world?"

Harry smirked, "I want to fake my own death."

Trowa looked up in horror, "You want to what?"

Duo laughed, "Ya I'm on Tro with this one."

Quatre frowned, "Harry you can't be serious can you?"

The teen nodded, "I want to fake my own death and then come forward under a new name and new identity."

Wufei sighed, "Who?"

Harry shrugged, "I think I want to use the name Orion Salazar Riddle."

Duo frowned, "Isn't Riddle Voldemort's real last name?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and as his rightful Heir I have access to the name."

Heero thought it over glancing at the other pilots their eyes meeting in silent agreement, "We will want to meet with Voldemort first with Lady Une Present. See if what he says is true. Then and only then will we discuss the thought of you faking your own death understood. Now I need to go call Une and you Harry need to contact Voldemort tell him to meet us at the preventer building at 4pm sharp to discuss all this in person understood."

Harry smiled brightly before mock saluting him, "Yes Sir!"

Heero groaned and rolled his eyes, "Great another wise ass in the family."

-This Marks the End of Life In Death-

AN:

Yes there will be a sequal. Yes I am already working on it! The Sequal will be titled 'Death In Life'. Please be on the look out for the continuation of this trilogy.


End file.
